A troubled teenager
by chanoey
Summary: Emma Geller is 14 and having a hard time growing up, when she gets involved with the wrong crowd, what happens? and how does her family react? Chapter 20 up {Complete}
1. default Chapter

This is my first ever story so if its rubbish, i'm sorry.

Okay it takes place in New York, Emma Geller is 14, and lives with her mom and dad, Rachel and Ross. Here goes...

Emma sat in her room, tears rolling down her face. How had she gotten herself into this?

She lay down and remembered…

'Emma, honey you're going to be late' Rachel shouted to her daughter

'Okay Mom, im just coming' Emma checked her reflection and left the room

'Okay im ready to go' Emma smiled and picked up her bag

'C'mon then, I'll just get the keys to the car' Rachel disappeared into the kitchen.

Emma's mobile beeped, she read the message _Emma, hi its Erica my mom wants to know if we can come over tonight?' _

'Mom, can Mon, Chan, Erica and Jack come over tonight' Emma asked Rachel as she re-entered the living room

'Yeah, that'll be great' Rachel smiled opening the door to the apartment

As they were walking to the car Emma replied to Erica's text. It was a 20-minute journey to Emma's school, but with Rachel driving it took 10.

As the car screeched to a halt Rachel gave Emma a quick peck on the cheek

'Eww Mom gross' Emma half smiled at her mom

'Shut up or I'll get your dad to pick you up' Rachel joked

'No, don't do that, I couldn't stand to hear his story on how dinosaurs became extinct again' Emma said opening the car door

'Okay, I won't bye sweetie' Rachel said turning the key into the ignition

'Bye Mom' Emma said and with that Rachel drove off.

As Emma walked into the school she passed, the geeks, the Goths, the jocks and the cheerleaders. She came to her friends, Jess and Lilly, and they started talking. Soon the bell went and they went to the first class, of the semester. Unluckily for Emma it was science, which she wasn't very good at despite her father's best efforts.

'Okay class I'm going to assign each of you to a lab partner' the teacher announced

Oh great! Emma thought to herself, now she could make someone else fail too!

'Jessica your with Lilly' the teacher said as Emma's two friends sat next to each other each giving her a sympathetic look. Emma groaned now she would be with some total dork that tried to sniff her hands or a popular kid who wouldn't even talk to her.

'And finally Emma Geller your with Tara Simons'

Emma looked over at her lab partner; she was a total goth, dressed in black with chains and netting. Emma went over and sat next to her.

'Hi, I'm Emma' Emma held out her hand

'Tara' the girl smiled briefly and shook her hand

Emma and Tara talked a lot of the lesson as the bell rang Tara said

'I'm going to the mall after school with some friends want to come?'

'Er yeah sure that'd be great' Emma smiled really pleased with herself.

At the end of the day Emma met up with Tara, and two of her male friends.

'Hey, Emma, this is Corey and this is James' Tara said

'Hey' Emma smiled and the guys smiled back both replied with a similar greeting

'So you ready to go'

'Sure, oh wait' Emma remembered her mom would be waiting in the car

'What?'

'Nothing, just give me a sec' Emma turned and hurried over to the car park

'Hey sweetie' Rachel smiled as Emma approached the car

'Hiya, can I go to the mall with some friends?'

'Sorry honey, but Monica and Chandler are coming over'

'I'll be back in time' Emma smiled

'Oh okay then, you going with Lilly and Jess'

'No, Tara, she's my lab partner' Emma told her mom as she leaned into the car and took a twenty of the dashboard.

'Oh okay, see ya later'

'Bye'

Emma ran back over to Tara, Corey and James.

'Okay all set'

So the four of them headed to the mall. Surprisingly to Emma they didn't go shopping they just hung out by the fountain. After a while of chatting, they got up, Emma followed. They went to the back of the mall and Corey took out a cigarette, only it didn't look like a cigarette.

'Want some Emma?' Corey said after inhaling deeply

For some reason she didn't know why she agreed. She felt the cigarette in her hand and took a deep breath and smoked it, she got a strong urge to cough and soon her head started spinning and she felt light headed and happy.

It was 9:30pm when Emma managed to drag herself home; the last 4 hours were blurry to her. She quietly opened the front door to the apartment.

'Oh my God Emma, were have you been?' Rachel ran out of the kitchen and hugged her daughter. Emma looked at her reflection in the mirror; her eyes were squinted and small. She looked a wreck.

'er… I went over to Tara's house to do some homework' Emma lied

'Why didn't you call us' Ross had now joined them in the room

'Well I ran out of credit and Tara doesn't have a phone' Emma repeatedly lied

'Well, you better phone your aunt Monica and apologise for not being here she left very worried about you' Ross told Emma handing her the phone

'Can't I do it tomorrow, I'm tired' Emma said holding her head as she went dizzy

'Emma is you okay?' Rachel said feeling her daughter's forehead

'Im FINE, just leave me alone' Emma screamed before storming off into her room

Ross was about to storm into her room and have a go at her, he was so angry at her not being home to see Monica and Chandler, She hardly saw them as it was, but Rachel pulled him back,

'Leave her, we'll sort it out tomorrow'

'It should be dealt with now, I don't know what's gotten into her' Ross put his head in his hands

'She's probably just stressed with the new semester and all, you know teenage strops…its only natural' Rachel stroked Ross's face

'I guess… I guess your right' Ross smiled and kissed her.

The next day on the way to school Emma was silent, Rachel looked over nervously

'So got any plans for tonight?' she asked quietly

'I don't know' Emma snapped

'So am I picking you up or what?' Rachel spat back

'No, I'll make my own way home' Emma retorted before getting out the car and slamming the door behind her.

Rachel put her foot down and the car screeched before speeding off. She was really angry with her daughter.

'Hey Emma' It was Lilly, chirpy old Lilly

'Just leave me alone' Emma said before walking off, leaving Lilly somewhat confused.

As she was walking down the corridor she heard a voice calling her

'Em!'

She turned round and came face to face with Corey

'Oh hey Corey' Emma couldn't explain it but she felt more relaxed around him that she had done with her own friends and family.

'You want to get a burger after school'

'Sure, is Tara and James gonna be there'

'No, they got stuff to do' Corey smiled

'Oh okay, well sure' Emma smiled back before walking on to her next lesson.

Emma and Corey walked along the street to the burger bar, when they had gotten their order they sat down on a bench in the park.

'So where do you live?' Emma asked generally

'Oh in this apartment block on tenth… number 23, what about you?'

'Oh its on seventh, also an apartment' Emma smiled as she wrapped up the rest of her burger and threw it in the bin'

After chatting some more, Corey pulled out a cigarette like the one last night. Emma felt uneasy but when Corey offered her some she still took it, only not as much this time, so she had more awareness of what was going on. It wasn't long before the feeling of total relaxation came over her. Her and Corey were laughing and he took hold of her hand as they walked down the street. She was too high to know where she was going. They reached an apartment block and went into apartment 23. It was small and dirty with a broken couch in the middle. Corey sat on it and pulled her down onto it too. She was still laughing and she didn't notice him moving closer to her. In a split second his lips were on hers, and this time she stopped laughing. She thought about it for a moment before kissing him back. It wasn't how she'd imagined her first kiss, but still she didn't pull away. Eventually they both fell asleep, Emma was awoken by the bleeping on her phone she sat up and freed herself from Corey's arms which had been around her she read the message _'Emma were are you? Please come home or ring us. We're worried love mum and dad' _A pang of guilt shot through her. They didn't deserve to be treated like this. She stood up and got her shoes, and jacket

'Hey were you going?' Corey had woken up now

'I gotta get home' Emma said wishing he hadn't woken up

'Oh okay, well I'll walk ya' Corey smiled shoving his feet into his trainers.

'Are you sure, I'm okay its only a couple of blocks'

'Yeah, can't let anything happen to you can I?' Corey smiled as they left the apartment. He put his arm around her and took out a cigarette, this time it was a proper one though, not a funny one.

'Here' he said passing it to Emma, she inhaled it and coughed

'Not so deep' he smiled taking the cigarette.

As they neared her apartment, Emma said goodbye to Corey

'What I can't come in?' Corey asked

'Its my parents, they're really weird about stuff' Emma half smiled

'Ah well, we can't choose our parents' Corey smiled and kissed her again

'Night'

'Night'

Emma felt dizzy she didn't know whether it was the effects of the cigarettes or the fact she had been kissed. She opened the door to the apartment, expecting to be screamed at but Ross and Rachel just sat on the couch.

'Hi' she said quietly

'Oh hi, glad to see you' Ross said sarcastically

'I'm going to go to my room' Emma slinked off into her bedroom

She lay on her bed and fell asleep.

The same sort of scenario carried on for months, Emma would go out and get stoned, or make out with Corey and then she would crawl in about 11pm and go to bed.

Ross and Rachel had many talks with her about her lifestyle (although they didn't know about the drugs or the fact she sort of had a boyfriend). Emma had gotten used to her life now and felt like one of the gang. She actually thought her life was pretty great.

Until one day someone saw her with Corey…

Emma had just inhaled the cigarette when,

'Oh my god, Emma what are you doing?'….

Okay well thats the first chapter, i don't know what you'll think of it, but please rate it anyway!!! I'd like to know whether its any good or not!


	2. caught out

Emma looked up, and stood in front of her was Chandler, her uncle chandler

'Oh my god, oh my god' Emma muttered realising she'd been caught. The cigarette was kicking in, but this time it was having less of an effect. She felt sick to her stomach. Chandler just stood there in shock, this was her niece he still remembered her too be the cute little one year old who he'd taught her age, now she was into drugs. Chandler was speechless.

'I got to tell your parents' was all he could stutter

'No, wait Uncle Chandler please let me explain' Emma panicked following him as he started to walk off.

'Wait!' She called after him. She finally caught up to him; she was dizzy as she tried to fight off the effects of the cigarette. Suddenly he stopped and turned to her, he looked into her eyes; he could still see the little girl.

'Why?' he whispered

'I don' t know' Emma hung her head down in shame

'What am I meant to tell you parents, hey Ross, Rach your child's a pothead' Chandler said angrily

'I'm not a pothead' Emma yelled

'Oh come on, look at yourself your eyes are squinted you've hardly got any control over yourself'

'Tell them what you like, they'll never believe you' Emma spat; she couldn't understand why she was being so mean to her uncle, who she loved very much.

'Who are they going to believe eh? Their friend of over 30 years or there stoned teenage daughter who has acted like a spoilt brat for the last two months and never once stopped to consider there feelings!' Chandler yelled

Emma was stunned, she'd never heard Chandler scream like that before, he had always been the fun, jokey uncle.

'If you tell them you'll break their hearts' Emma said quietly sitting down on the curb

'But what choice do I have Emma?' Chandler sat next to her

'If I promise to stop will you reconsider?' Emma lied to him

'But are you going to be able to do it?' Chandler replied

'I'll try' Emma looked at him hopefully

'Okay, well then er… I won't tell them for now, but the minute you step out of line, I'm telling them' Chandler said standing up 'Now go home and apologise for the way you've been acting'

'Okay…thanks Chandler, you're the best' Emma hugged him and Chandler half smiled, he was confused and needed to tell someone, but he knew he couldn't.

'You want a lift home?' Chandler asked getting into his car

'No, I'm gonna walk, get some fresh air you know, think things through'

'Okay, I'll call round tomorrow with Monica' Chandler said before shutting his car door and driving off.

Emma sighed with relief. She started to walk home when she saw some familiar faces down the street,

'Hey, Emma you okay' It was Corey and James

'Yeah I'm fine, just had to talk my uncle out of telling my mom and dad about the dope' She laughed

'Did he fall for it?' James asked

'Of course' Emma smiled

'So, were going to the park, we got some vodka and stuff, you coming?' Corey asked putting his arm around her

She thought for a moment about everything Chandler had said,

'Well?' James asked

'Sure' Emma smiled before walking off with the two guys.

It was cold in the park and even the vodka didn't seem to warm her up, she was snuggled between the two guys under a tree, they were all high and passing the vodka around, next thing she knew she woke up in Corey's apartment. Corey was lying next to her. She glanced at the clock, it said 2am. She thought about her mom and dad at home, they'd be so worried about her. She was about to get up and leave when

'Hey were you goin' Corey said kissing her

'I got to go home' Emma said trying to pull away

'No, stay, you stay over with me' Corey smiled and started kissing her more. She didn't exactly know what he was implying and she was scared.

'I think I should go home' She pulled away from his mouth

'Why?' he said trying to take off her jacket

'Coz my mom and dad will be worried'

'They'll live' he said kissing her more.

'But, I don't know about this'

'Its right, I love you'

Emma was shocked; she'd never heard that before from someone other than a family member.

'I love you too' she replied and he carried on kissing her.

She didn't really want it to happen, but she couldn't say no, he was too persuasive, and so she kissed him back, which gave him the signal to carry on. That night she lost her virginity.

It was 6am when she awoke, she was still on the couch next to Corey, half dressed, she felt ashamed and dirty, she hadn't wanted it to happen, she now just wanted to curl up and cry. She thought about the possibility of rape, but then that was a forced act, whereas she'd let him do it. She picked up her clothes and got dressed. She left the apartment and broke down and cried. She walked along the street in shame, she got to her apartment and it was quiet. She turned her key in the lock.

'Emma?' Rachel ran out of the kitchen

Emma just looked at her, Rachel looked at her 14-year-old daughter, make up ran down her face, eyes tired and squinted. She tried to come to terms with what Chandler had told them last night.

'Where's dad?' Emma asked quietly

'He's out looking for you, where have you been?' Rachel sighed

'Just around' Emma muttered

'Who with?'

'Nobody'

'Please Emma, don't lie' Rachel sat down on the couch

'Im not lying' Emma said about to go off to her room

'Get back here' Rachel shouted angrily

Emma walked back to her previous spot.

'Now tell me where have you been Emma Geller?' Rachel's voice was stern, but her emotions were breaking through

'I stayed at a friends house' Emma said

'What friend?'

'Just a friend' Emma replied

'One of your little smoking buddies then?' Rachel looked Emma in the eye. Emma stood back hoping she hadn't just heard that

'What?' was all she managed to stutter.

'Oh yeah, your uncle Chandler told me about what he saw' Rachel said

'He promised' Emma whispered

'Oh come on Emma, he couldn't have not told us… he was as worried as us when you hadn't turned up at 2am!' Rachel yelled so loud she scared herself.

Emma was silent

'So why do you do it?' Rachel finally asked

'I don't know' Emma replied 'I guess, it makes me fit in' she whispered

'Emma, you don't have to do drugs to fit in' Rachel sighed, had she taught her daughter nothing.

'I do, you don't understand' Emma yelled

'What, I don't understand what its like to be a teenager' Rachel yelled back 'Well Emma, I do because I was one'

'It's not the same' Emma said slouching into the corner.

Rachel looked at her daughter slouched in the corner, her heart was broken, seeing her child wasting the best years of her life.

'Can I go to my room now?' Emma asked quietly

'No! I want to know the people you were with last night' Rachel asked firmly

'Er… Tara' Emma said hoping her mum would believe her

'And who else?'

'No one, just me and Tara' Emma lied

'Who were the boys Emma?' Rachel asked and Emma realised she meant Corey and James.

'Just some friends' Emma said

'Well Chandler said it looked like you were more than just friends with one of them' Rachel said looking her daughter in the eye 'Who is he?'

'He's my friend' Emma said not meeting her mothers eyes

'Your boyfriend?' Rachel asked

Emma nodded expecting her mom to shout but she never did.

'Emma, I've always told you that when you were ready to date you could, but getting involved with someone who does drugs, I can't allow it' Rachel said tears rolling down her cheek. Emma looked at her mom.

'I can't let you carry on seeing him, coz to me he's the one making you like this' Rachel started crying more now.

'Its my own choice mom, I'm old enough to make my own decisions' Emma was crying too now, she didn't like seeing her mom like this.

'Emma, your 14, your still young' Rachel said

'I've grown up a lot mom' Emma looked her in the eye.

'But you haven't don't you get it? Your irresponsible and naïve' Rachel told her daughter 'and somehow I don't think you being with this guy is helping'

'But he loves me' Emma blurted out

Rachel went quiet and thought about this for a moment

'When… did he say that?'

'Last night' Emma put her head on her knees.

'You were with him last night weren't you?' Rachel asked

Emma was silent

'Weren't you?' Rachel yelled

Emma nodded still not raising her head up

'Oh Emma, please tell me you didn't sleep with him' Rachel felt physically sick

Emma looked up at her mom and said nothing

'Oh god!' Rachel put her head in her hands


	3. can't stay in the city

Hey everyone, here's part 3, thanksfor all your reviews, im glad you like it so far.

'I can't believe it' Rachel said lifting her head from her hands 'Your 14 years old, 6 months ago you where still watching cartoons and had cuddly toys all around your room'

'I'm sorry' Emma said between sobs.

'Sorry, you're sorry…that makes everything okay does it?' Rachel yelled

'I don't know what else to say' Emma whispered

'What have we done that was so bad you'd want to hurt us like this?' Rachel asked tears rolling down her cheeks

Emma was silent before whispering 'Nothing'

Rachel looked at her daughter and she felt disgusted, her daughter had become involved in drugs and sex, she felt like she had failed as a mother

'Just go to your room' Rachel said finally 'I don't want to see your face'

Emma walked off and shut her bedroom door quietly. She lay on her bed and cried into her pillow. She felt so alone and no amount of drugs would make it better.

About an hour later, Ross and Chandler came into the apartment. Rachel was asleep on the couch. Ross looked at her tear stained cheeks, he'd been up all night searching for Emma with Chandler, for all he knew his daughter was dead.

'Hey man, you want me to go?' Chandler whispered

'If you want to, I don't mind you staying' Ross replied

'Well I better get back, Mon and the twins have been on their own all night' Chandler said patting Ross on the back 'If you need me'

'Yeah' Ross said as Chandler left the apartment

Rachel woke up suddenly with the sound of their voices

'Ross?' Rachel looked up

'I'm here, I couldn't find Emma though' Ross said his voice breaking

'She's here, in her bedroom' Rachel said quietly

'She is? I'm going to speak to her' Ross said getting angry.

'I've spoken too her Ross' Rachel said trying not to think of the conversation

'What did she say about it all?'

Rachel explained the conversation to Ross, deliberately leaving out the part about the boy. She told him how Emma had said it made her fit in. Ross started crying, Rachel was shocked, she'd hardly ever seen him cry, maybe once or twice but not like this.

'What about the guy she was with?' Ross finally said 'The one chandler saw her with?'

'Well…er… she said that they are dating' Rachel said

'DATING AT HER AGE!' Ross yelled

'Ross, calm down please' Rachel said putting her arms around him

'But she's my little girl' Ross said quietly

'I know…' Rachel knew Ross should know about Emma being with this boy last night, but she couldn't do that to him. She knew it would kill him.

'We've got to sort this out, she can't go on like this' Ross said to Rachel after a short silence

'But what are we going to do? We can't stop her going to school, and she'll just sneak out if we tell her she's grounded' Rachel said sitting back down onto the couch

'Well… maybe we should move' Ross said, he didn't want to. He loved this apartment and all the memories it had. He could still see Mon and Chan's old apartment from his window but if this was what it took to sort his daughter out he'd give it up.

'You mean, away from the city?' Rachel asked

'Yeah'

'I love it here Ross and were close to work and friends' Rachel sighed

'Yeah, I know I love it too, but if we keep living here, I can't see a future for Emma' Ross said as he felt his stomach sink. He looked at Rachel and saw she felt the same.

'We could maybe move closer to Monica and Chandler' Ross said trying to put an upside to this situation.

'Yeah, I guess' Rachel said trying to smile, but ending up crying more

'Come on sweetie, I know its not what we really want, but for Emma's sake' Ross hugged his wife.

'I know' Rachel kissed him and they hugged some more.

'Who's going to tell her?' Ross asked

'We'll both do it' Rachel said

A short while later, Emma came out of her room quietly. She headed towards the kitchen.

'Emma' Ross called her over

Emma walked over to were Ross and Rachel were

'Your father and I have talked about the situation, and have decided that the only way for us to get past all of this, is to move' Rachel said looking her daughter in the eye

'But Mom, I'll change and you won't have to move' Emma said trying to convince her mom

'Emma, you've lied to us to many times, and you don't deserve another chance' Ross told his daughter

'But…'

'No buts, were moving away from the city' Ross continued 'We're moving in with Monica and Chandler for a while before we find a house'

'That's in the suburbs though' Emma objected 'That's too far to get to school'

'You'll be moving schools, going to Erica and Jacks' Rachel told Emma's face which had sunk

'I'm sorry Emma but this is the only way' Rachel said.

Three weeks later 

Emma looked out of her window; she couldn't see the bustling New York Street anymore, just big houses and greenery. She hated life in the suburbs. She missed her friends, and Corey, although she still had mixed feelings about that night. She shuddered thinking of it. But worst of all was her new school. She was in uniform and everyone was slightly snobbish. Emma gave a sigh of relief it was Saturday.

'Emma, breakfasts ready' Monica shouted from downstairs.

'Ok' Emma called back, as she went downstairs the smell made her feel sick. She carried on towards the kitchen but soon had to retreat to the bathroom as her stomach turned.

Emma sat on the bathroom floor, this was the second morning she had been sick.

'Em, you okay?' It was Chandler.

Emma opened the door; she looked at him and muttered 'fine' she still hadn't forgiven him properly for telling her Mom and Dad.

Chandler looked at his niece, as she walked past him, she was scrawny and looked ill. She'd been sick a lot lately, he put it down to her having drug withdrawal symptoms.

Emma went into the kitchen still feeling sick.

'I'm not very hungry' she told Monica before walking out of the room and going back upstairs

'Emma wait…' Monica called after her, but she'd gone

'Do you know what's up with her?' Monica asked her husband as he entered the room. Monica hardly knew anything about the situation. She knew Emma had done some drugs, but not to the extent that she actually had.

'Stomach bug, I think' Chandler shrugged as he sat down at the table

'Ross and Rachel have gone house hunting' Monica said as she sat down to eat with Chandler

'Okay, so are we looking after Emma all day?' Chandler asked flicking through the morning paper

'It looks that way, although I promised Jack we'd go to his Swimming Gala this afternoon' Monica remembered

'We could take her with us' Chandler suggested

'She's better off here, Erica's staying home anyway' Monica told him

'Yeah okay'

Meanwhile in Emma's room, she was sitting there thinking. She had noticed she'd been sick a lot lately and had a terrible feeling in her stomach. She was trying to work out when she'd last had her period. It was over 6 weeks ago, she was late. She tried to push the prospect of pregnancy to the back of her mind, but it kept coming back. She knew she hadn't used protection but didn't think she'd get pregnant. She thought about getting a pregnancy test, but she wasn't allowed out the house. Just then there was a knock at the door

'Hiya, its me' Erica said popping her head round the door

'Oh hey' Emma smiled dryly

'Mom, Dad and Jack are going to this Gala later, so do you want to go shopping?' Erica asked beaming. Emma never really understood why her cousin was so cheery.

She was just about to say no, when she realised that she could get the test, she didn't want to do it but to put her mind at rest she knew she had too.

'Okay, that'll be great' Emma's smile was so false, but Erica didn't seem to notice

'Great' and with that Erica left the room.

Emma rushed upstairs with her bag. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She pulled out the test out of the box. Her stomach felt sick. She read the instructions. Once she had followed them she put the test to one side. All sorts of things went through her mind. It was the longest minute of her life. She looked at her watch, 60 seconds and past. She picked it up and looked at it.

Her stomach turned, there they were clear as day two blue lines.


	4. she's pregnant?

**Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing, im glad you all seem to be enjoying it, have a lot of free time and i'm really enjoying writing this, so hopefully i should keep updating it fast!**

* * *

Part 4

She gripped the test tightly, tears rolled down her face. What now? She was 14 and in enough trouble without this added on. Her dad didn't even know about Corey, well not about her sleeping with him at least. She looked down at her stomach, flat no signals that there was life growing inside her. In a few months she'd have a bump and she couldn't hide that. Suddenly there was a knock on the door,

'Emma?' It was her mom 'You okay honey?' Rachel tried to be happy and she was using all her strength to put the past behind her, but she struggled

'Yeah…er I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute' Emma said quickly wrapping the test in tissue. She was about to throw it in the trash but remembered the story of how Phoebe found her mom's test in the trash, she couldn't take that chance so she shoved it back in her bag and exited the bathroom.

'We were thinking of going out for dinner, with Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler, will you be okay keeping an eye on the twins?' Rachel said searching through outfits in her wardrobe

'Yeah' Emma said quietly

'You sure your okay?' Rachel asked looking at her daughters pale face, and puffy eyes.

'Well… the thing is' Emma fought with herself over whether she should tell her mum

'Yes?' Rachel asked still trying to find an outfit

'I just feel a bit ill' Emma said sighing; she couldn't bring herself to do it.

'Oh well, you go have a lie down' Rachel gave her a peck on the cheek and Emma left the room.

So here she was, sitting in her room crying her eyes out. What was she going to do?

She could get rid of the baby, and no one would ever have to know but she knew deep down that she couldn't allow someone to destroy a life inside her. It was murder to her and nothing would change her mind. Then she thought about adoption, Jack and Erica were adopted and they seemed fine, but they didn't know they were adopted, Emma wondered if things would be different if they knew. She would hate it if she found of her mom and dad weren't her actual mom and dad. She didn't want to put her baby through that. So she knew the only thing to do would be to keep it. But how could she tell her mom and dad? She didn't know what to do.

And so for three months she said nothing, she carried on with life as normal, trying to hide the sickness, and the fact that her belly was growing. Every day she felt guilty for this secret she was hiding. She knew she couldn't hide it forever. In 6 months she was going to have a baby. Her 15th birthday passed, and when she saw how happy her mom and dad where on that day, it just made her feel worse about it all. She had started dressing in baggy tops, instead of the tight ones she was used to, she couldn't risk the possibility of someone noticing a bump even if she couldn't notice it really herself. Day after day she thought about telling them the truth, but every time she went to she chickened out and made up something on the spot. Until one day she decided she would tell them and she meant it this time. She got dressed and went downstairs. As she moved nearer the kitchen, she heard her mom and her aunt's voices (they still lived with Monica and Chandler after their offer on a house fell through).

'She's ruined her life really' Emma overheard Monica saying, her stomach turned as she waited to see who they were talking about

'I know, I mean at her age, pregnant?' Monica said and Emma felt sick to the stomach

'How's Karen dealing with this?' Rachel asked

'Karen?' Emma thought to herself 'Karen who?'

'She's stopped speaking to her, thinks she should have known better' Monica told Rachel

'Its not very fair on the baby though is it?' Rachel replied

Emma felt her eyes welling up and she ran back upstairs into her room, 'oh mom, if only you knew' she thought to herself. She knew she could never tell her mom now, she'd said that teenage pregnancies ruined your life, how would she react when she found out her own daughter was in that same boat. She went over too her wardrobe and pulled her school bag off the shelf, opening it up she shoved as many items of clothing as she could into it. Her eyes were streaming and she couldn't believe she was doing this. She looked at the picture of her on her 1st Birthday surrounded by people, her mom and dad looked so happy, then there was Chandler and Monica smiling and of course her aunt phoebe and uncle Joey. She picked up the photo and put it in the bag.

Grabbing a pen and paper off her desk, she scribbled a note to her parents:

_Mom and Dad_

_I'm leaving home, because if I stay I will only disappoint you. I don't know where I am going, but I will find somewhere safe. I don't have long to write this letter so I will tell you why I have left, its only fair that you know, I'm pregnant, 3 months gone. I'm going to have the baby and raise it on my own. Remember I love you, and I wish I could stay but I just can't. I can't disgrace you anymore. I'm sorry. I'll miss you so much,_

All my love Emma xxxxxx 

Emma left the note on her desk and went downstairs. Her mom and Monica were still talking in the kitchen. How she wanted to give her mom one last hug. She went to the door and quietly opened it. As she stepped out the cool wind hit her in the face. Shutting the door behind her, Emma started running; she was in the middle of suburbia and had nowhere to go. She ran towards the city.

* * *

Half an hour later…

'I'm just going to get Emma up again' Rachel smiled putting her cup of coffee on the unit

'Okay, Ross and Chandler should be back soon' Monica said slipping a coaster under Rachel's cup.

'Great, then we can take Emma too see that house' Rachel grinned

'She'll love it' Monica smiled back

Rachel ran upstairs 'Emma, get up'

She went into Emma's room and saw the empty bed and the empty wardrobe, she was confused and then she saw the note on Emma's desk.

As she read it tears ran down her cheeks. Monica came upstairs too see what was taking them so long, she saw Rachel in tears

'Oh my god Rachel what's happened, where's Emma?' Monica said in a high-pitched panicky voice

'Emma's…she's…gone' Rachel said before breaking down and sobbing.

'She's gone?' Monica echoed in disbelief

Rachel handed her the note. Monica gasped as she read the letter

'She was pregnant?' was all Monica managed to whisper

Rachel nodded 'I didn't know, I'm her own mother and I didn't know' Rachel whispered

'Rach, how where you to know, nobody could tell' Monica hugged her

'She's gone, my pregnant daughter is out there alone somewhere' Rachel sobbed harder

'We'll find her, she can't have gone far'

'But, what if she's been kidnapped?' Rachel said with all sorts of things running through her mind

'She won't have, she'll just be lost around here somewhere' Monica said trying to make the situation better than it was. Just then a key turned in the lock, and for a moment Rachel thought it could be Emma

'Hey, we're back' It was Ross and Chandler

'Ross!' Rachel shouted as she ran downstairs followed by Monica

'What's wrong is everything okay?' Ross said urgently seeing Rachel and Monica's expressions

'It's Emma' Rachel said quietly

'What's wrong?' Ross demanded

'She's gone, run away' Rachel said before letting out a cry

Ross was speechless, the hall was silent, Chandler hugged Monica tightly as she was also crying now.

'Where could she have gone?' Ross finally said

'I don't know' Rachel said between her cries

'Why did she leave, I mean what did we do?' Ross asked tears forming in his eyes

'We didn't do anything' Rachel sobbed

'Then why did she go?' Ross said crying. He rubbed his eyes with his hands.

'Ross' Rachel said

'What?' He looked up from his hands

'She's pregnant'


	5. a blast from the past

**Again thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate people commenting on the story, and its even better when they're good reviews lol! Anyway here's the next part of the story! **

* * *

'Pregnant?' Ross whispered in disbelief 'but she's 15' 

'I know, she was scared of what we would think so she ran away' Rachel said crying more, Monica ran over to her and hugged her.

'Who did this to her?' Ross said, his tears turning into anger

'What difference is that going to make?' Rachel asked

'Well, I'll find them and kill them for doing this to my daughter' Ross fumed

'Ross, she's had a say in whether she wanted to sleep with him, its not just his fault' Rachel told him

Ross just looked at her

'She's right Ross, It was Emma's decision to sleep with this guy' Monica said quietly

'I just can't believe it' Ross whispered 'She's had sex? And now she's going to have a baby?' Ross questioned the matter over and over again.

'What are we going to do?' Chandler asked 'I mean, we gotta start looking for her'

'Yes, your right' Ross said marching towards the front door

'Shouldn't we call the police' Monica asked

'That's a good idea' Rachel said picking up the phone

'Okay you guys speak to the cops and Ross and me will go out looking for her' Chandler said grabbing the keys to the porsche

'You have any idea where your gonna look?' Rachel asked

'I guess the city would be the best bet' Ross said before giving Rachel a quick kiss and heading out the door.

* * *

Emma had reached the city, she was totally alone, and the bag on her shoulder was starting to dig in. She sat down on a bench and looked down at her stomach. Here she was alone in the big city, and it really was big, she'd managed to get to Manhattan her old home, but she had nowhere to go. Sure she knew people in the city, but they would only call her mom and dad. There was only one place to go…

* * *

'So Mrs Geller, your daughter has been gone for around three hours' A police officer sat on the couch 

'Yes, that's right' Rachel said, she could feel herself getting teary again

'Do you have any idea were she might be?' The officer asked

'My husband and brother in law have gone to search the city, that's were we used to live' Rachel sighed

'Does she have any one there that she could stay with?' quizzed the officer

'Well, there's her aunt Phoebe and a few other people and…' Rachel stopped realising where her daughter would be

'And?' the officer asked enquiringly

'Rach?' Monica questioned

'She's with her boyfriend' Rachel whispered

'Boyfriend?' The officer asked

'Well there not dating now, they haven't seen each other in three months' Rachel said her voice raised slightly

'Okay, Rachel calm down' Monica said putting her arm around her'

'Okay, so this boyfriend, do we know where he lives?' the officer asked clicking his radio as it went off

'No' Rachel whispered realising she didn't know the first thing about this guy.

'Do you have a name?' the officer asked, his patience wearing thin

'No, I don't I never asked' Rachel said breaking down again as Monica hugged her

'Okay, well there's not much we can do at the moment, we'll search for her and put posters up around the city, when she realises she's missed she'll come back… do you have a recent picture of her?'

'I'll go get one' Monica said rushing over to the cupboard, pulling out the photo album she slid out the picture of Emma smiling on her 15th Birthday 'Here'

'Thanks, don't worry Mrs Geller, we'll do everything we can to get her back home' the officer smiled gently and walked out the door

'Thank you officer' Rachel said wiping her eyes.

* * *

Chandler leaned against the wall of Ross's old apartment building, they'd been everywhere, the apartment, phoebe's, Emma's school, the park, her friends house, not to mention the hours of trailing the streets 

'I don't know where else to look' Ross said sitting on the curb and putting his head to his knees

'Is there anywhere else she could be?' Chandler asked

'I don't know, I didn't know much about her life before we left the city' Ross mumbled

Chandler sat next to his best friend and said

'We'll find her, you know'

'I'm not so sure'

* * *

Emma knocked on the door; the corridor was cold and damp. She prayed for someone to be home. She heard movement inside the door opened, 

'Emma?' Corey asked surprised, she could tell he was off his face

'Hi, can I come in?' Emma asked quietly

'Yeah babe, sure' Corey said trying to kiss her.

Emma smelt the alcohol on his breath mixed with tobacco smoke and she pulled away

'What?' he asked confused

'I need to talk to you' Emma said

'Go ahead' he said lighting up a cigarette

'Well you remember the night we were together' Emma said doing her best not to inhale the smoke

'You mean when we had sex?' Corey asked taking another swig from the bottle of vodka

'Yeah' Emma shuddered 'Well we never actually used protection' Emma said not making eye contact with him

'So…' he said stubbing his cigarette out on the edge of the sofa.

'Well…the thing is…I'm…pregnant' Emma stuttered

'Your pregnant?' Corey rubbed his eyes 'Well it's not mine'

'What?' Emma was confused 'Of course its yours!' Emma said angriliy

'Well, how do I know that?' Corey spat

'Because you're the only guy I've ever had sex with!' Emma yelled back at him

'I don't believe you'

'Why not?' Emma asked

'Because, your just like one of those girls who'll get pregnant just to get some money off a guy' Corey replied, his words cut right through her

'I'm not one of those girls, you don't even know me! Your always either stoned or drunk when were together' Emma screamed

'Just piss off!' Corey shouted back pushing her out the way 'Your not getting a thing off me'

'I don't want anything off you' Emma said and she pushed him back

'Don't you touch me, slut' Corey said with anger in his voice as he clenched his fists

'Go on then hit me, if you're such a hard guy' Emma said shaking

Corey took a swing for her face, ducking she ran towards the door, she opened the latch and ran into the hallway

'Get back here bitch I'm not finished with you' Corey said chasing after her

She felt something tugging at her hair as she reached the stairwell

'You know what Emma, you won't need money off me' Corey spat 'Coz you won't have a baby for me to pay for'

Emma was filled with fear as she kicked him and managed to free herself, she ran down the stairs and he followed close behind. She flung the main door open as she ran into the street, she stumbled as she got her foot caught in a dent in the road, she fell and smacked her face on the cold pavement. She felt a shadow approach her.

'Please don't let him kill my baby' she whispered 'Please' she whispered over and over

Just then she heard a voice, it was familiar

'Hey, what the hell do you think your doing?' she heard footsteps running towards her

'Just piss off man, this has got nothing to do with you' Corey snarled

'Yes it has' the stranger said 'now clear off before I call the cops'

'Whatever dude' to Emma's relief Corey walked away.

'Hey, its okay he's gone' the familiar voice said Emma looked up

'Oh my god! Emma?'


	6. emma's with me

'Uncle Joey?' Emma said relieved to see him her voice was still shaky

'What's going on?' Joey asked curiously as he tried to help Emma up

'Ow!' Emma winced in pain as she tried to sit up

'We need to get you to a hospital' Joey said getting out his mobile, I'll just phone your parents and let them know what's happened.

'No!…you can't' Emma grabbed her side, it hurt really badly. She kept thinking if she'd lost the baby or not

'Why not?' Joey asked as he helped Emma on to the bench

'Coz, I've run away… they don't know I'm here' Emma said sadly as tears ran down her face.

'Oh my god!, why did you run away?' Joey asked

'I'm pregnant' Emma looked at Joey, his face was shocked

'Preg… you can't be' Joey looked back at her; to him she was still the sweet innocent little girl who had played with Hugsy.

'I am' Emma said gripping hold of her side

Joey was speechless, 5 minutes ago he had just been walking along the street, excited to be back in New York and now this. Then a thought crossed his mind

'Was that the father?' Joey asked

'Who?' Emma replied

'The guy who was chasing you?' Joey questioned

'Yeah, that was him, he tried to accuse me of sleeping with someone else, saying it wasn't his baby' Emma sighed 'some father he'd be anyway' Emma half laughed but it turned to sobs

'Sssh…come on, you need to go to a hospital' Joey said

'I'm fine' Emma said reaching to take the phone 'Ow!'

'Your not, it won't harm and besides you need to check the babies okay' Joey said wrapping his coat around Emma as he helped her to stand up.

'Ow' Emma cried out in pain as she felt a shooting pain in her side

'Come on, we'll get a cab' Joey said calling for a Taxi

'Emma!' Rachel called out as she heard a key turn in the lock; it was only Ross and Chandler

'No luck' Monica asked when they shut the door behind them

'We searched everywhere, we couldn't find her' Chandler sighed

'What did the police say?' Ross asked

'They said they'll put pictures up, but there's not much else they can do' Rachel whimpered starting to cry again

'Rach, please stop crying…it'll be okay' Ross put his arms around her

'How do you know that Ross, our 15 year old daughter is alone out there in the city, she could be attacked, she could be dead' Rachel screamed before running into the bathroom

Ross went to run after her

'Ross, leave her, let her be on her own for a little bit' Monica pulled her brother back

'I'm doing everything I can' Ross sat down on the sofa

'I know sweetie' Monica tried to smile

Joey and Emma arrived at the hospital,

'Hi this is Emma Geller, she has been…' Joey was interrupted

'I fell over, and hit my side, it really hurts' Emma said to the receptionist

'Okay, fill out these forms and take a seat' the receptionist passed her a board.

Emma filled out the forms and passed them back to the receptionist, after half and hour of practically silence between Emma and Joey, Emma's name was called out.

She made her way into the doctors office, Joey followed close behind.

'Okay Emma, tell me what happened' the doctor asked flicking through her forms

'I tripped and fell over' Emma told him

'Okay, we'll have to do an x-ray on your side, it could be a broken rib' the doctor said feeling Emma's side, she flinched in pain

'Are you her father?' the doctor turned to Joey

'No, I'm her uncle' Joey replied

'Okay, well Emma, I'll take you down the x-ray room, oh and just one question, your not pregnant are you?'

'What does that matter?' Joey said being protective of his niece

'No, Joe, its just coz x-rays can damage babies' Emma said to her uncle

'Oh'

'And doctor, I am pregnant actually' Emma said

'Oh right, well we'll have to get you a protective sheet to cover up your baby' the doctor was obviously taken

'Oh okay' Emma said before following the doctor to the x-ray room.

A short while later Emma and Joey were sitting in the waiting room. Emma had just had her x-ray and they sat in silence

'I think we should call your parents' Joey said suddenly breaking the silence

'What? No you can't Joe' Emma looked at him with pleading eyes

'Why not?' Joey asked

'Coz, they'll kill me. They'll make me get rid of the baby, they won't think I'm responsible enough' Emma said tears forming in her eyes

'What makes you think that?' Joey asked 'Did they sat that?'

'No, well I haven't seen them since, I left it in a note to them' Emma realised how dumb she had been to write it down in a note

'A note?' Joey asked 'How responsible!' he added sarcastically

'I didn't know what else to do' Emma said starting to cry

'Oh come here sweetie' Joey said hugging her 'we need to tell your parents you're here, they'll be worried sick'

'But I want to keep my baby' Emma sniffed 'I don't wanna lose it'

'You won't I promise' Joey hugged her close 'Can I phone them?'

Emma thought for a minute before nodding slightly.

'Hello?' Rachel picked up her cell

'Hi Rach, its me' Joey said

'Joey, hi, I'm sorry honey; this isn't the best of times. Emma's gone missing' Rachel said holding back her cries

'I know, she's with me' Joey told his friend

'She's with you?' Rachel said with relief, then thinking she said 'In L.A?'

Ross, Monica and Chandler were listening intently

'No, were in New York City General' Joey replied

'What's wrong? Why are you at the hospital' Rachel started to panic

'The hospital?' Ross whispered

'No, Rach calm down, she's fine, she just fell over' Joey lied looking over to a thankful Emma.

'Oh thank god' Rachel breathed with a sigh of relief 'we'll get down there straight away'

'Okay see you in a bit' Joey said 'Bye' he clicked his cell off and noticed Emma crying

'Sweetie, it'll be okay' Joey put his arm around her as she sobbed

'Come on, we got to get to the hospital' Rachel said grabbing everything she needed like she was on auto pilot

'What's wrong with Emma' Monica asked

'She's fine, just had a fall' Rachel said 'Have you seen my keys' she rushed around the lounge

'Rachel, calm down, she's safe with her uncle Joey' Ross hugged her and felt relieved his daughter was safe. Neither of them had thought about confronting Emma.

'We'll just call mom and dad, and ask them to keep Erica and Jack for a while longer, then we'll follow you in the porsche' Monica told Ross and Rachel as she picked up the phone

'Okay' Ross said as he and Rachel got into the car.

They drove off towards the city.


	7. corey gets a visit from mr geller

**Sorry its taken quite a while for the next part, it took me longer than i thought to write this next part. Thanks for all your reveiws so far, i appreciate them all. Okay heres part 7..**

**Heads up! Minor swearing etc... **

* * *

'Excuse me' Ross ran up to the reception desk in the hospital

'Yes' a woman replied flicking through the latest issue of Cosmo

'I'm looking for a girl, Emma Geller' Ross said

'Are you a relation?' the woman asked

'I'm her father, this is her mother and these are her aunt and uncle' Ross explained

'Quite a big group for a fall' the woman chuckled sarcastically

'Okay, could you please tell me where my daughter is?' Rachel said pushing Ross aside

'She's down the corridor to the left' the woman smiled

'Thank you' Rachel said before walking down the corridor.

Ross, Monica and Chandler followed behind.

'Emma!' Rachel said relieved at the sight of her daughter sitting down on the chair

Emma looked up at her mother nervously; Rachel wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight.

'Ow' Emma said 'Mom, you're hurting my side'

'Oh god, sorry' Rachel said loosening her grip

'I think we should go and get a cup of coffee or something' Joey began

'Yeah, we'll go catch up on old times' Monica said

'Okay, we'll catch up with you in a bit' Rachel smiled 'And Joey, thank you for finding her' Rachel gave Joey a hug

'No problem Rach, she is my niece after all' Joey smiled

Monica, Chandler and Joey walked off towards the canteen.

'Emma, why did you do this, why did you run away' Ross asked

'I was scared'

'Scared of what honey?' Rachel asked sitting next to Emma

'Scared of what you'd say, and I was scared that…well' Emma paused

'What?' Rachel asked

'That you'd make me get rid of the baby' Emma said her voice quivering

'Oh Emma, you should know, we would never do that' Ross said kneeling in front of her

'I was confused, I still am… I want this baby but I don't know whether I can handle it' Emma said starting to cry again

'Honey, if you want this baby, then we'll help you all we can' Rachel looked at Ross who nodded

'Really?' Emma felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders

'Yeah, but I want to know one thing' Ross asked

'What?' Emma whispered

'Who's the father?' Ross asked

'There's no point in you knowing' Emma said looking at the ground 'He wants nothing to do with the baby'

'How do you know?' Rachel asked

'I went to his apartment and told him' Emma replied

'What did he say?' Rachel said taking hold of her daughter's hand

'He freaked out saying it wasn't his' Emma answered

'Did he hit you?' Ross asked putting things together

'Ross!' Rachel said sternly, but then the question arose in her mind, it made sense, he freaked out hit her and this is how she ended up in hospital, 'Did he?'

'No, he didn't hit me' Emma said, it was the truth, he didn't hit her.

'Did he hurt you in any way?' Rachel asked knowing how Emma's mind worked

'No' Emma said quickly

'Please Emma don't lie to me anymore' Rachel looked her daughter in the eye

'I'm not lying' Emma said feeling guilty and looking at the floor

'Look me in the eye and tell me that' Rachel said firmly

Emma carried on staring at the floor.

'Oh my god, he did this too you' Rachel said shocked

'Emma what did he do' Ross quizzed

'He chased me… and pulled my hair… and then I tripped over… and then…' Emma started crying

'What honey?' Ross asked putting his arm around his daughter

'He said that he wouldn't have to pay me money… coz…there'd be no baby to pay for…he was going to kill my baby mom' Emma broke down as Rachel hugged her daughter

'Sssh…Its okay sweetie, you and the baby are safe now' Rachel soothed

'What's his name;

'Right that's it! Where does he live?' Ross fumed

'No, dad please let it go' Emma said quietly

'No I won't he's not going to get away with that' Ross thundered

'Ross, do you think that it's a good idea to go over there and start a fight with him, he's only 15' Rachel stated

'Actually mom, he's 17' Emma told her parents

'He's 17!' Rachel shouted 'He's 17? He had sex with a minor and then threatened to kill her baby' Rachel said loud

'Mom, sssh' Emma tried to quieten her mom down

'We've got to go to the police' standing up from her chair

'No mom, it just causes more trouble' Emma told her

'Sweetie, he is not getting away with it, sex with a minor is bad enough as it is' Rachel said trying to sort everything out in her head

'Mom?' Emma asked looking around 'Where's dad gone?'

Ross stormed through the hospital; he didn't know where this guy lived, but he sure as hell wasn't going to sit around while he got away with what he had done to his daughter.

Ross was about to reach the front doors when a hand grabbed his shoulder

'Ross? Where you going?' It was Joey

'I need to find the son of a bitch who did this to my daughter' Ross explained

'Do you know where he lives?' Joey asked

'No' Ross said still walking Joey had to run slightly to keep up

'C'mon Ross, I think I have an idea where he might be' Joey said

'How do you know that?' Ross asked curiously

'Well he probably lives outside the apartment block where I found Emma' Joey said

'Has she told you what happened?' Ross asked

'Not really, but a guy was chasing her, I scared him off, she just told me he was the father, I couldn't have chased him, I had to look after Emma'

'No, I understand… the thing is, he was going to kill Emma's baby' Ross said getting a lump in his throat.

'WHAT?' Joey yelled

'I know! So can you drive me to that apartment block' Ross asked holding out the keys to the porsche

'Sure, lets get that bastard' Joey said angrily.

Joey drove speedily towards the spot where he had found Emma. When they got there, Ross ran up towards the apartment building, he had no choice but to search the whole apartment block.

They knocked at the first door.

'Hello?' A young woman opened the door

'Hi, do you know someone called Corey?' Ross asked

'No sorry' the woman said as Ross and Joey moved onto the next apartment. As they moved onto the third floor, they knocked at apartment 21

'Yes?' A frail old woman answered the door

'Hello, I'm looking for a man called Corey, Do you know him?' Ross asked as calmly as he could

'That name sounds familiar' the woman thought 'Ah yes, he's the young lad who lives in number 23'

'Thank you' Ross said making his way towards the door

Ross knocked on the door, Joey was standing behind him.

'What?' Corey opened the door.

Ross looked at him for a minute, his hair was dirty blonde, his eyes were squinted and the apartment behind him was filthy.

'Think you can just sleep with anyone ya want eh?' Joey snarled

'What the fu…' Corey was interrupted as Ross's fist hit his face

'No one does that to my daughter and gets away with it do you understand!' Ross yelled

'I haven't done shit!' Corey yelled kicking out at Ross

'Don't play innocent with us, I saw you about to hit her, and with what she's told us you were going to kill her baby' Joey shouted grabbing Corey's arm

'I wasn't going to do anything, she's telling you shit!' Corey said pulling his arm free and swinging it at Joey who ducked just in time

'You do realise that we could get you in serious trouble with the police' Ross said pushing Corey back onto the couch

'What?' Corey asked

'Sex with a minor, assault' Ross yelled

'I never had sex with her' Corey lied

'Like I'm going to believe you!' Ross said

'Believe what you like, now get the fuck out of my apartment' Corey said trying to push Ross and Joey out of the apartment.

Ross grabbed Corey and held him up against the wall

'Listen here you little shit, expect cops at your door at anytime, and if you ever come near my daughter again, I'll kill you!' Ross spat before letting Corey down and leaving the apartment followed by Joey.


	8. its me and you baby!

**There was a mistake in this chapter which was kindly pointed out by shadow girl. I have now fixed the chapter so hopefully it will make more sense. Erica actually asks a question this time! Sorry if i confused anyone! **

* * *

Joey and Ross arrived back at the hospital a short while later, neither one of them had discussed what had happened with Corey. As far as Ross was concerned he was in the past now, he didn't want to get the police involved, especially not now.

'Where have you been?' Rachel scolded Ross as he walked back into the waiting room

'I had to do something' Ross shrugged his shoulders

'Your lying, please tell me you didn't go to that boys apartment' Rachel said in a hushed voice so that Emma didn't hear

'What was I supposed to do? Sit around and wait for a judge to convict him?' Ross whispered

'You shouldn't have gone' Rachel sighed 'We can't get the police involved now'

'Did you want them involved?' Ross asked Rachel looking her in the eye

'What?' Rachel replied puzzled

'In a few months time, your daughter will be about to have a baby, so when she goes to court with a huge bump how do you think the jury will see it? Desperate teenager been dumped by her boyfriend trying to get sponge some money for illegitimate child' Ross said sadness filled his eyes

'But its not like that' Rachel said choked up

'We know that sweetie, but would a jury see it our way?' Ross pulled her close and comforted her

'Mom? Dad? You guys okay?' Emma asked quietly seeing her parents

'Yeah, were fine honey' Ross said hugging Rachel closer so his daughter couldn't see her tears.

'Ms Geller?' the doctor greeted Emma 'We got your x-rays back, it would seem you have a fractured rib, it'll heal by itself in due course, but we'll give you some painkillers for the pain' The doctor smiled

'So the baby is okay?' Joey butted in

'It would seem so, you've had no bleeding have you Emma?'

She shook her head

'But we are going to take you for a scan, because you haven't had one yet and we need to see how baby Geller is getting on' The doctor smiled again 'When your ready we'll take you over for your scan'

'Thank you doctor' Ross shook his hand and the doctor nodded his head

'Well I think we should be getting off, can't burden mom and dad with Erica and Jack for too long' Monica grinned

'Okay sweetie, we'll see you later' Rachel hugged her friend

'Bye Emma' Monica hugged her niece 'and bye great niece' she patted Emma's stomach

Emma smiled.

'Catch ya later Ems' Chandler gave her thumbs up and she returned the gesture

'I'm going to go back to my hotel room, and catch up on some things' Joey said picking up his jacket

'See ya Ross, Rach' Joey gave them both a quick hug

'And I'll see you soon Emma' Joey hugged her

'Thanks Uncle Joey' Emma smiled at him

'No problem sweetie'

* * *

When they had all left, Ross, Rachel and Emma went into the sonogram room. They all watched in awe as the nurse pointed out the baby on the screen

'I can't believe that's my baby' Emma said

'I know it's amazing' Rachel took hold of her daughter's hand and whispered in her ear 'Remember we are all here for you'

Emma smiled and hugged her mom.

After a few more minutes looking at the monitor, Emma got dressed and got her sonogram picture before they left the hospital.

* * *

Back at Monica and Chandlers, Emma and Jack had arrived home

'Should we tell the twins about Emma?' Chandler asked sipping his coffee

'I don't know, maybe we should wait for them to get back' Monica answered

'Yeah I suppose your right' Chandler replied

A few minutes later Emma, Ross and Rachel came through the door. Emma ran over to Monica and Chandler.

'Look' she smiled shoving the photo under their nose

'Its beautiful' Monica smiled 'I'm going to be a great aunt'

'Wow' Chandler whispered

'Hey what's that?' Erica said coming over to the photo

'It's a sonogram' Jack replied looking over Chandler's shoulder

'Oh my god is aunt Rachel pregnant?' Erica jumped up and down

'No, I'm not' Rachel smiled and put her arm round Emma's shoulder

'Whose is this then?' Jack asked

'It's mine' a quiet little voice belonging to Emma said

'Your knocked up?' Jack said shocked

'Jack!' Chandler scolded

'What?'

'Be more polite'

'Sorry'

'It's okay' Emma butted in

'So who's the dad?' Jack asked

'Jack!' Chandler shouted again

'Sorry'

After a while of talking Emma decided she was going to go to bed. She was lying there when she heard a knock on the door. She sat up as Erica walked into the room.

"Hey there" Erica smiled sitting on the bed

"Hi" Emma said rubbing her eyes

"Can I ask you a question?" Erica asked

"You just did" Emma smiled

"No seriously" Erica looked Emma in the eyes

"Sure, what is it?"

"Did you feel ready to have sex?" Erica asked

Emma laughed slightly thinking this was a joke, but then stopped noticing the look on Emma's face.

"I guess I thought I did, but if I had the chance to change all this then I would" Emma's face saddened

"What made you do it then?" Erica asked trying not to be too nosy.

"I thought I loved him, he told me he loved me" Emma said tears starting to roll down her cheeks

"Oh Ems I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset" Erica hugged Emma

"No, its not your fault, just a lot of things have happened over the past few months" Emma said wiping her face

"If you ever need to talk, im here for you okay?" Erica said still hugging Emma

"Thanks Hun" Emma smiled "Now, I think we best get some sleep"

"Okay, see you in the morning" Erica smiled and left the room

Emma looked at her stomach, and patted it.

"It's just me and you baby, me and you"


	9. a few months down the line

**hey, just thought id post this chapter now but its only short. Still hope you enjoy it. Please R&R!**

* * *

A few months passed and Emma's bump grew. Joey had decided to take a few months off and stick around in New York for a while, to keep a check on things. Ross and Rachel had found a new house, not far from Monica and Chandlers. Emma was 8 months pregnant now and as for Corey, nothing had happened with him since the night when Ross and Joey went round.

"Mom, which name is better for a girl, Caitlin or Reilly?" Emma said flicking through a book of names

"Either's fine, why are you only looking at girls names though?" Rachel asked looking over Emma's shoulder

"Because I know what im calling it if it's a boy" Emma smiled

"Oh? And what would that be?" Rachel asked sitting down next to Emma

"Lyle" Emma smiled

"Lyle?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, its French and means from the island" Emma smiled

"Its very nice, Lyle Geller… that's cute" Rachel smiled

Emma smiled, she wanted a little boy, but didn't care either way. Over the past few months she'd had come to terms with what was happening and she thanked her family for their support. She knew that without them she wouldn't have coped.

* * *

"Emma, we're going to Monica and Chandlers for lunch, can you get ready?" Ross shouted up the stairs to his daughter.

"Okay dad, I'll be down in a minute"

"Hey sweetie" Rachel put her arms around him

"Hey, im so proud of you Rach" Ross smiled and kissed her forehead

"Why?" Rachel looked up

"Because of the way you've been, keeping me calm, not freaking out, looking after Emma so well" Ross kissed her again

"I'm just doing what I need to" Rachel replied

"I know, but this would have been a whole lot worse without your help" Ross smiled and hugged her

"Okay guys, we going now or what?" Emma said standing before them

"Okay, I'll just go get the keys" Ross said.

* * *

When they got to Monica and Chandlers, Joey was there.

"Hey uncle Joey" Emma said giving him a hug.

"Hey!" Joey said "You want something to eat?"

"What you got?"

"Chips, Dips, Pretzels" Joey said showing off a selection of junk foods

"Yeah okay" Emma said taking a handful of chips

"Hey missy, I'd watch all those fatty snacks" Jack said coming into the room

"Oh hey Jack, how are ya?" Emma gave him a hug

"Eugh, what is it with pregnant women and the hugging" Jack smirked

"Ha Ha" Emma said unimpressed

"Emma!" Erica ran in and gave her a huge hug, and patted the bump

"Hey, how are you?" Emma asked

"Im good, but how are you and the baby?" Erica asked sitting down and pulling Emma next to her

"We're good, I've decided on a name if it's a boy" Emma smiled

"Really? What is it?" Erica asked

"Lyle"

"I love it" Erica grinned

"Hey Emma" Monica and Chandler came into the room

"Hey guys"

"Were gonna be having lunch in about an hour so do you kids wanna go do something for a bit?" Monica asked

"Sure" Jack replied and Emma and Erica nodded also.

* * *

The kids went for a stroll down the road. They were talking in general when suddenly Emma got a pain in her stomach

"Ow" She clutched her bump

"Ems, are you okay?" Erica asked

"She's fine, probably gassy or something!" Jack laughed

"Jack I don't think she's fine" Erica said as Emma sat down on a near by bench

"I'm okay, just a pain in my stomach it'll pass it a minute," Emma said trying to smile

"Still, we best get you home" Erica said helping Emma up of the bench

"OW!" Emma screamed as she felt water trickle down her legs

"eeeeeeeeeew" Jack said noticing the puddle

"Oh my god, her waters have broken" Erica screamed "Jack run home and get mom or aunt Rachel"

"Okay" Jack said running off.

"Emma your going to be fine" Erica said to Emma who was crying now

"Im not! I can't have the baby now, its too early" Emma sniffed

"Its only two weeks or so, that's not that early" Erica tried to reassure her "Now just breathe

"Okay"

Ten minutes later, Ross, Rachel and Monica pulled up in the car"

"Sweetie its okay im here" Rachel said moving Emma's hair out of her face

"I'm scared mom" Emma cried

"You'll be fine, were gonna take you to hospital and you'll be okay" Rachel hugged Emma and then helped her into the back of the car.

"Erica, you go home and your dad will give you a lift up later" Monica said hugging her daughter "You've been very brave, im so proud of you!"

Erica nodded and ran off as the car set off for the hospital.


	10. hospitals and surprises

**Thanks for the reviews, i really appreciate them, here's the next part of the story, hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and Chandler, Joey, Jack and Erica were all waiting for them.

"We just told a nurse you were on your way she's gone to get you a room" Chandler told Emma

"Is it private?" Emma panted

"I dunno" Chandler shrugged

"Mom! I want a private room," Emma moaned

"Just like her mother" Ross sighed to himself

"What?" Emma asked

"It doesn't matter which room your in, you won't even notice!" Ross replied

"Okay, I'm Nurse Greenfield, and I will be looking after you. The midwife will be along shortly" A small woman with blonde hair smiled at Emma

"Okay" Emma puffed

"We're gonna take you up to maternity now, and we'll keep an eye on you up there" The nurse smiled

The nurse wheeled Emma off to maternity followed by Ross and Rachel. Monica, Chandler, Joey and the Twins went up to the waiting room.

Emma lay down on the hospital bed.

"Okay Emma your 4cm so you could be a little while yet" the nurse smiled sympathetically

"Okay" she replied

"If you need anything just shout," the nurse replied before leaving the room.

Emma nodded and closed her eyes. She was worried and excited all at the same time. She thought about the father… if he had of wanted this baby, they could have been a happy family.

* * *

Monica and Chandler were in the waiting room, whilst Joey and the twins were playing rock, paper scissors.

"Man this is weird, the last time we were here, we had our kids… now we're waiting for our niece to give birth!" Chandler sat down on the chair

"I know, it's very strange" Monica sat down next to him

"I would have thought it would have been a longer time before we were great aunts and uncles" Chandler said flicking through a magazine

"Yeah, but what's done is done I guess, and that baby will be loved, and surrounded by all its family" Monica held Chandlers hand

"Yeah, just not a dad"

"That baby wouldn't want a dad like that! You heard what he did to Emma. He didn't even want this baby" Monica began

"I know, but I hardly ever saw my dad, granted he was always off with the pool boy, but it was really hard!" Chandler sighed

"Chandler listen to me, that baby will not need a dad, it'll be so loved and have a huge family behind it loving it" Monica hugged him

"I know, I still think every baby should have its mother and father. Maybe if its father wasn't such a bastard, things would have worked out okay" Chandler said angered

"Calm down sweetie" Monica said

"I'm sorry Mon, I'm just a bit stressed" Chandler smiled and hugged Monica

"Hey Mom, me and Jack are starving" Erica said coming over from the game

"Go to the canteen and get something," Monica said handing over a five-pound note

"Its all gross stuff" Erica replied

"Like Jell-O" Jack interrupted before both twins made faces of disgust

"Well what are you going to do then?" Monica asked

"There's a shop just down the road" Erica smiled

"No! You're not leaving this hospital," Chandler piped up

"Oh come on dad, its not even across any roads!" Erica smiled angelically

"Please" the twins said in unison

"Well…" Chandler looked at their faces "Okay, but be very careful, don't talk to strangers and come straight back!"

"We will" the twins said before running off.

Erica and Jack got to the shop, it was small and dingy but it sold crisps and coke so they were happy. They sat on a wall just outside

"I can't believe we're gonna be like aunts and uncles" Jack said munching on some crisps

"No, second cousins" Erica said, but her attention was focused on a guy standing outside the shop. He was kind of gothic had dirty blonde hair, was tall and he was smoking a cigarette.

"Erica, are you even listening to me?" Jack asked when he saw his sisters gaze was not on him

"What? Yeah" Erica said taking her eyes off the guy

Jack turned around and saw the guy "Ah" he laughed

"What?" Erica asked

"You have a crush on him" Jack smiled

"I do not!" Erica blushed

"Its so blatantly obvious" Jack teased "Go talk to him"

"I can't do that, he's like so much older than me!" Erica's face had turned bright red

"Oh go on, we don't even live here, what's the worst that could happen

"Okay, I'm going to do it" Erica grinned and high-fived her brother

"That's my girl!" Jack laughed as Erica tried to casually walk over to the guy.

"Hi, I'm Erica" she smiled at the boy

"Hey" The boy quickly glanced up at Erica.

"So have you come from the hospital?" Erica asked looking at the floor

"No, I got pissed off with my mom and went for a walk" the boy stubbed his ciggie out on the wall

"Oh, yeah parents can be like that sometimes" Erica said flicking her hair over her shoulders

"So how old are you then?" the guy asked looking at her

"I'm 14" Erica smiled "What about you?"

"I'm 18… just" The boy flashed a smile

"Cool, well I better be getting back to the hospital now, my cousins having a baby" Erica smiled

"Okay, well call me," the boy grinned handing her his number

"Okay, oh wait you never told me your name" Erica asked exchanging numbers with him.

"I'm Corey" the boy replied.

Erica stood back in disbelief. Surely this wasn't the Corey who abandoned Emma, the Corey who and refused to acknowledge the fact he was to be a father, the Corey who almost killed Emma and the baby. Thinking about it, Corey fit the description Emma had given… his long dirty blonde locks, and gothic status… all signs in Erica's mind were pointing to yes.

Erica went back to Jack and was numb with shock

"Way to go, you got his number" Jack smiled

"Er… I think…" Erica stuttered

"What is it?" Jack said sensing something was wrong

"I think that's the father of Emma's baby" Erica whispered

"What? Don't be stupid" Jack said looking over at Corey who was standing now on his mobile, with another cigarette in his hand.

"C'mon Jack, he fits the description, he has the same name, he lives here!" Erica yelled

"Sssh, Sis keep your voice down," Jack said covering Erica's mouth with his hand

"What are we going to do?" Erica asked

"Nothing, Emma doesn't need to know he is around here, chances are he's not even the right guy," Jack said standing up of the wall

"Where are you going?" Erica asked

"Back to the hospital, now c'mon" Jack said grabbing Erica's wrist

As Jack pulled her off, Erica looked around her shoulder, Corey seen her looking and he winked at her. She turned her head swiftly and told herself she was stupid as they made their way back to the waiting room.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Emma was still waiting to have the baby

"Mom, why is this taking so long" Emma sighed

"I don't know sweetie, these things take time" Rachel stroked her daughters hair

"OW!" Emma clutched her stomach again

"Breathe" Rachel, said taking hold of Emma's hand

"Okay Emma, your 10cm, time to go to the delivery room" Nurse Greenfield smiled "Your about to become a mom" For a moment Emma's world slowed down as she thought about the prospect of what the nurse had just said, her life was about to change forever

"Mom, I can't do this" Emma said crying as she was wheeled out

"Honey, you can don't be scared" Rachel kept tight hold of Emma's hand

"I'm scared" Emma sobbed

"I know honey, I know" Rachel said as Emma was wheeled into the delivery room.

* * *

Ross was now in the waiting room, he still found it a bit difficult to come to terms with this and Emma said she'd feel better if only her mom was in the room with her. He was silent and kept his gaze to the floor

"Ross?" Monica asked

"Yeah?" he looked up

"You want a coffee or something?" she said

"No, I'm good, thanks though" Ross smiled

"She's going to be fine" Monica said sitting next to him

"I know, its just a scary thought really…I'm about to become a granddad" Ross felt his stomach turn with nerves

"I know sweetie" Monica wasn't sure whether to smile, she didn't really know how Ross was feeling

"I'm going to take a walk, maybe go to the shop or something" He said standing up

"But Emma's having the baby" Erica said jumping to her feet.

"She'll be in labour for ages yet" Ross said putting on his jacket

"But don't you think you should be here" Erica said desperately trying to stop Ross from going to the shop

"She won't even know if I'm gone" Ross said trying to make his way towards the door but being blocked by the twins

"But what if she asks for you" Jack joined in seeing what his sister was doing

"She won't" Ross replied trying to push past them

"But she might" Jack argued

"Actually they do have a point," Joey said from the other side of the room.

"Whatever, I'll stay here then," Ross said sitting back down on the chair

Erica and Jack sighed with relief and they sat next to Joey.

"Okay you two what's going on!" he leaned over and whispered to them

"Nothing" Erica and Jack whispered back in unison

"Oh come on, I may be dumb but I know when you two are up to something!" Joey replied back

Jack and Erica exchanged glances, before Erica said "promise not to tell anyone"

"I won't"

"Well, Erica thinks she met Corey outside the shop" Jack told Joey quietly

"Corey? Oh my god!" Joey said realising who they meant

"He fit the exact description of what Emma had said" Erica replied

"Tell me what he looked like then" Joey asked

"Dirty blonde hair, tall about 5ft 11 and was smoking a ciggie" Erica said thinking how vague the description was

"You know how many guys look like that round here" Joey said

"Named Corey?" Erica asked

"You never know" Joey replied, "I don't think it would have been him"

"I'm going to show you, then we'll see" Erica said grabbing Joey's hand

"He won't still be there," Joey protested

"We'll see" Erica said pulling him out of the waiting room, Jack following closely behind.

* * *


	11. welcome to the world

**Thanks again for all your reviews, they really inspire me to carry on with this story, as you may be able to tell i have a lot of free time on my hands and so i am updating this story quite quickly. DrKerryWeaver: Pheebs will be appearing in the next chapter or so, I've been trying to get her into the story, but not really found a good time. Hopefully when i do introduce her to the story, it will be good. Thanks for your review.**

* * *

"Push Emma" the midwife said as Emma puffed and panted

"I can't I'm too tired" Emma said trying to relax from the pain but having no such luck

"Emma, you have to push" Rachel said stroking Emma's hair

Emma pushed and screamed as the pain took over her body

"That's it Emma, I can see the head" the midwife smiled up at Emma who was too distressed to notice

"Emma, just one more push now" Rachel said too her daughter

"Please just let me sleep" Emma wailed as she felt another contraction

"Emma, you have to push now," the midwife said and Emma gave one huge push and the baby was born.

"You did it" Rachel kissed her daughters forehead as the new baby let out a cry

"Congratulations it's a little baby boy" the midwife smiled as she held up Emma's son

Emma was lost for words as she looked at the baby; he had dark hair and was so small, but so real.

"I want to hold him," Emma said hoarsely

"The nurses are just cleaning him up" Rachel said as she looked over to her grandson, this all seemed so surreal.

"Here you are Emma, your baby boy" Nurse Greenfield handed the tiny bundle over to Emma

"Hey sweetie" Emma cooed at him

"He's got your eyes" Rachel smiled remembering the day she gave birth to Emma.

A tear ran down Emma's face.

"He's so…" Emma stopped as she began to cry; Rachel hugged her and looked down on her grandson.

"Do you have a name for him?" Nurse Greenfield asked

Rachel looked at Emma who smiled

"Lyle, Lyle Geller"

Nurse Greenfield smiled as Emma looked down at baby Lyle.

"I'll always love you" Emma whispered to her newborn son.

Meanwhile Joey, Erica and Jack were back at the shop, the boy had gone though.

"Well I guess we'll never know" Joey said turning round to go back to the hospital

"Wait" Erica pulled his arm as Corey walked out of the shop

Joey's eyes widened and his fists clenched

"Well?" Jack asked

"That's him alright," Joey snarled

"I knew it" Erica said not noticing how angry Joey had become

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Joey said about to go over when Jack and Erica held him back

"Wait Joey, what goods that going to do" Jack said sitting next to Joey

"You have a point" Joey sighed

"I know, now c'mon lets get back to the hospital and forget about this dude, Emma's having a baby that's all that matters" Jack told Joey

"You know for a kid, you're pretty smart" Joey smiled

"Thanks" Jack smiled back

When they arrived back in the waiting room, Monica, Chandler and Ross had disappeared.

"Where've they gone?" Joey asked looking around

"Maybe they went for a bit to eat" Erica said, "They'll be back soon"

Suddenly Chandler came out of one of the hospital rooms

"Hey guys, Emma's had the baby" he smiled

The three gasped and followed Chandler into the room where Emma and the baby were.

"Hey Emma" Joey smiled as he seen Emma cradled the little baby

"Hi uncle Joey" Emma smiled back

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Jack asked looking down onto the babies face

"It's a little boy" Ross said choked up

"Wow, he's cute!" Erica smiled at her cousin "What's his name?"

"Lyle" Emma smiled down at him "Little Lyle"

"Can I hold him?" Jack asked

"Yeah" Emma said carefully passing Lyle to Jack

"Hey mate" Jack smiled down onto the baby

"Okay, I think its time for mommy and baby to get some rest" Nurse Greenfield said coming into the room

"I don't mind them staying" Emma said as Jack passed Lyle back to her

"Listen to the nurse Ems, you need to sleep, you must be knackered" Ross said giving Emma a kiss on the head

"We'll be right here when you wake up" Monica smiled and hugged Emma

"See you later sweetie" Rachel said hugging her daughter

"Catch ya later Ems" Jack said giving her thumbs up sign

When they had all left Emma sat staring at Lyle. His hair was dark, much like her own, but his eyes were just like Corey's. She thought about Corey, what he was doing right now, and where he was, despite everything he had a child now, and she had still loved him. She was thinking of Corey as she drifted off to sleep.

It was late when Emma awoke to the sound of Lyle crying. She got out of her bed and went over too him

"Sssh" she cradled his body close to her own but his crying continued "Please Lyle" she said as his crying got louder

"Is everything okay?" Nurse Greenfield said quietly opening the door

"He won't stop crying" Emma said now she was crying

"Oh honey, he's probably hungry" Nurse Greenfield said taking Lyle off Emma.

"I know, but I don't know how to feed him on my own" Emma said sniffling

"That's okay, I'll show you, its what im here for" Nurse Greenfield remarked

She showed Emma how to breast feed Lyle. It was like no other experience Emma had ever come across. When Lyle was full he drifted off to sleep in Emma's arms

"You must be a natural at feeding" the nurse smiled at Emma

"Why?" Emma whispered trying not to wake Lyle

"He fed so easily, usually it takes a few tries" Nurse Greenfield smiled as she left the room.

Emma smiled to herself. The bond between her and the baby was unbelievable she loved him so much, but every now and then her thoughts would go back to Corey. She hated herself for thinking about him especially after what he had done, but she still couldn't get him off her mind.

Erica and Jack were still sat in the waiting room. Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel and Joey had gone for some food and so they were left there on their own.

BEEP BEEP! A text message on Erica's phone

_**Hi Erica, **_

_**Its Corey here, just wondering if you want to meet up tomorrow outside the shop. **_

_**Text back xxxxxx**_

Erica read the message and felt sick, in the room opposite was this guys baby and here he was texting her.

_**I don't want to meet up ever. **_

Was the message she sent back, she wasn't afraid of Corey; he couldn't do anything to her.

"Who was that" Jack asked when Erica slid the phone back into her pocket

"Just a cell phone company trying to advertise some things" Erica lied

"Since when do you text phone companies back?" Jack enquired

"Er…" Erica was stumped

"It was him wasn't it" Jack asked

"No" Erica said unable to make eye contact with her brother

"It was, I can tell when your lying" Jack replied

"Okay, it was him" Erica gave in

"What did he want?" Jack asked

"He wanted to meet up," Erica said looking down at the floor

"And?" Jack wanted to know her reply

"I said I don't want to meet up ever," Erica said just as her phone beeped again

_**What have I done? You were keen a few hours ago! **_

"Him again?" Jack asked and Erica nodded "Don't reply, he'll get bored"

"Okay" Erica said standing up off her chair "I'm going for some fresh air"

"Don't text him," Jack warned

"Here, keep my phone then I can't" Erica threw him her phone and then went outside the hospital.

She sat on the wall outside the hospital and let the cold night air breeze threw her hair. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, the past day had been very eventful and all she wanted to do was get some rest.

"Erica?" A voice she didn't want to here came up behind her

"Leave me alone" She said walking back towards the hospital

"What have I done?" It was Corey and he was now following her

"You know what you've done, you don't need me to spell it out" Erica shouted behind her as she entered the hospital doors.

"No I don't what?" Corey replied chasing her

Erica ignored him as she walked briskly through the corridors hoping he'd get the message and just leave.

"Erica wait!" Corey called after her as he entered a corridor in the maternity ward.

Suddenly a door opened…

"What the…? What are you doing here?"


	12. enter pheebs

**Thanks for all the reviews, they're great! Here's the next chapter of the story... enter pheebs! Hope you all enjoy it. Please as always review and tell me what you think, thanks xxx.**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked looking at the guy who had deserted her.

Corey was stunned, he had forgotten all about Emma and the baby. He looked at her greasy hair and tired eyes

"Well, why are you here?" Emma asked moving closer to him.

"I was er… just looking for someone" Corey said unable to take his eyes off Emma

"Looking for who? Another girl you got pregnant? Or just a girl you could get pregnant?" Emma spat

"What? No" Corey said backing away from Emma

"Well just so you know, I had your baby" Emma told him

Corey just looked at her, he wanted to ask her questions but he couldn't.

"Not denying its yours anymore?" Emma said looking him in the eye

"I gotta go" Corey said walking away from Emma

"Walking away again, it doesn't surprise me!" Emma shouted as he disappeared down the corridor.

When he had gone out of sight, Emma felt herself begin to cry. She ran back into her room and sobbed. All of her previous thoughts about Corey had gone, he was still the same guy who he had been all those months before. Emma finally realised that her and Lyle where better off without him.

"Emma?" Monica, Chandler, Joey and the twins were stood at the door

"Yeah" Emma turned over and rubbed her eyes

"We're gonna take off now, we'll see you soon" Monica hugged and kissed Emma

"Bye everyone" Emma smiled before falling to sleep.

When they arrived back at Monica and Chandlers, the twins went to bed whilst Mon, Chan and Joey stayed up chatting.

"How weird is all of this?" Joey said sipping his coffee

"I know what ya mean, it seems like just yesterday when we were all sitting round in New York with our coffee" Chandler half smiled

"Its really weird without Phoebe being here as well" Monica face saddened.

"I know, but she's living out a dream, she's probably having the time of her life" Chandler put his arm around Monica

"It must be awesome to go touring" Joey smiled.

Phoebe had gone on a round the world tour with Mike, It wasn't as glamorous as some world round tours, but it was still pretty amazing. The gang hadn't seen Phoebe for two years, and had hardly had contact with her, because most of the time they didn't even know where she was.

"When is she coming back to New York" Joey asked noticing the three of them had been quiet for sometime

"I dunno, she might not even come back" Monica replied refilling her coffee

"She's in for a couple of surprises if she does" Chandler said standing up and the other two nodded "Well im going to bed" Chandler stretched and gave Monica a kiss.

"I'll be up soon" She replied.

Shortly after Chandler had gone to bed, Monica and Joey followed.

* * *

2 days later…

"Bye Nurse Greenfield, thanks for everything" Emma smiled as she gave her a quick hug

"Your welcome Emma, you've been a pleasure to look after" Nurse Greenfield replied "And goodbye to you sunshine" she cooed at Lyle who was dressed in a blue romper suit with matching jacket.

"Okay, that's everything in the car" Ross said as he returned to the room

"Thanks Dad" Emma smiled as she carried Lyle towards the door.

"C'mon lets get you two home" Ross smiled as his daughter and grandson passed him.

"Okay they'll be home any minute" Monica said putting the finishing touches to the decorations.

"Mom calm down!" Jack laughed as he blew up another balloon.

"Jack, we have enough balloons already!" Chandler said as Jack handed him another balloon.

"Mom, I think these mini Kiev's are done" Erica said opening the oven door to a lot of smoke

"Shoot, I forgot about them" Monica said running over to the over

"Seriously Mon, who is going to be eating mini Kiev's?" Chandler asked as Joey walked into the kitchen

"Oooh! Yum" Joey said pinching one of the trays before dropping it because it was hot

"Never mind" Chandler smiled

All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"Quick that's them, is everything in order?" Monica said throwing off her apron and making her way towards the door.

"Okay" Monica looked around at the signs, they were just perfect, she opened the door and,

"Hi Mon" Phoebe grinned and hugged Monica

"Oh my god Phoebe" Monica shrieked as she hugged the friend she hadn't seen in years

"Phoebe!" Joey said running and giving her a hug

"Joey? What are you doing here, I thought you were in LA" Phoebe hugged Joey.

"I was, but I came back for a while" Joey smiled

"Hey Pheebs" Chandler and her hugged.

"Who's had a baby?" Phoebe said looking at the signs around the place "And where's Ross, Rachel and Emma?"

Everyone exchanged a glance.

"Well Pheebs, its Emma who's had the baby" Monica told Phoebe

"Oh my god" Phoebe gasped as she sat down on the couch, Joey and Chandler exchanged glances as Phoebe was silent.

"That is so cool" she finally said before standing up "I'm a great aunt"

They all sighed with relief. Phoebe gave Jack and Erica hugs, before explaining why she was back.

"The thing is, Mike and I have been touring forever and we missed home, so we are taking a break and I thought why not come back to New York and see all you guys, I'm really glad I did now" Phoebe smiled

"So where is Mike?" Chandler asked glancing at his watch, Emma would be home soon.

"He's gone to visit some family, I told him to meet me here later" Phoebe replied

The doorbell went again.

"Okay guys this is it, they're here" Monica said jumping up and going over towards the door

"Hiya" Emma smiled as the door was opened

"Hey Em!" Phoebe rushed over to the door

"Oh my god! Aunt Phoebe" Emma grinned as she saw her aunt

"Who is this little feller?" Phoebe said looking at Lyle

"This is Lyle, I'm guessing these guys have filled you in" Emma said looking around at the others.

"Yeah, well I haven't heard the full story yet" Phoebe laughed

"Emma come on through, see the banners," Erica said showing Emma past the adults

"And the balloons" Jack added as Chandler gave him a look.

"Phoebe?" Rachel shrieked as she came up the drive way followed by Ross

"Ross! Rachel" Phoebe said hugging them.

"What are you doing here?" Ross smiled as they broke their hug

"I'm back from touring, Yay!" Phoebe smiled as they all went into the living room.

"I'm so glad your back, we missed you" Rachel smiled.

The party went on for a few hours, Phoebe learnt the whole story of Emma and the baby, she was shocked at first but then realised that Emma was happy now, and that's all that mattered. At about 11:30 all the kids were asleep and Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Monica, Chandler and Joey where left downstairs.

"This is strange! Phoebe smiled as she sat down in between Joey and Rachel on the couch

"I know, when was the last time we were all together like this" Monica said from the chair were she was sitting on Chandlers knee.

It's been a while," Ross said smiling at the others

They all smiled at each other, at that moment it was like it had been in the old days. They all remembered back to when their group had first all come together, it was in the coffee house; they were all so young back then. Their thoughts were shattered by a piercing cry

"That'll be the baby," Rachel said standing up

"Let Emma get it" Ross said trying to make Rachel sit back down

"No, she needs my help" Rachel said leaving the room.

"Well I best phone Mike, we're going up to see the triplets tomorrow" Phoebe said taking a cell phone out her purse.

After Phoebe had left the rest of them went to bed.

Emma was still awake after trying to get Lyle to sleep. She looked over into his crib, he was so tiny. She watched his stomach gently rise and fall. She found it amazing that she could have this much love for something so small.


	13. has he changed?

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! I'm sorry it took me a little while longer to reply, back in school now so i don't know how quick ican update, shall try to keep it updated as regularly as possible. Anyways here is the next part to the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

3 months later

Life had been hectic for Emma Geller who was now 16. Looking after Lyle had taken its toll on her. She was grateful from all the help she'd been getting though, Phoebe and Mike had decided to hold back in New York indefinitely, Mon, Chan and the twins were constantly helping out. Joey had to go back to L.A; his agent got him a part in a Blockbuster movie, which he would have been stupid to turn down. He still rang loads to check up on everyone. Ross had finally come to terms with everything and actually quite enjoyed the prospect of being a grandpa. Rachel doted on her grandson and was constantly dressing him up in the latest fashions. Emma thought she was spoiling him, but then Emma was getting free clothes too, so she wasn't too bothered. But despite all the help she got, she still looked after Lyle when he got sick, with whooping cough, she still changed most of his diapers and she still was the one to get up in the middle of the night when he cried.

* * *

It was early Saturday morning, and Lyle had woken her up yet again.

"You really are not good with timing are you" She mumbled to herself as she glanced at the flashing digits on her clock, Lyle looked up at her and smiled. She picked him up out of his cot and sat on the chair pointing at the clock.

"See that?" She said showing the clock to him "That says 5:30am, and normal people don't even see 5:30am, so next time you wake up and its 5:30am you think, too early and you go back to sleep" Emma said trying to bargain with him.

"You trying to explain the ways of the early morning to him" Rachel said standing at her door, Emma looked up,

"Sorry did I wake you?" Emma asked

"Yeah, but I had to get up in half an hour anyway, so I don't mind" Rachel said giving Emma a kiss on the head

"Okay, well sorry" Emma smiled wearily

"I'll make you some coffee, you get him dressed" Rachel smiled before leaving the room.

10 minutes later, Emma emerged in the kitchen holding a smartly dressed Lyle.

"Awww hello" Rachel said taking him off Emma as she drank her coffee.

"Mom, its okay if me and Erica go shopping today isn't it?" Emma asked sipping on the coffee

"Yeah, its fine. Oh drop by Ralph Lauren, the new collection is in and there is some very cute stuff in" Rachel said putting Lyle into the travel cot

"Okay, we'll drop in round 1" Emma replied

"Is Lyle going with you?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, we're gonna go buy him some things, and Erica dotes on him, so it'll be fun" Emma smiled standing up

"Okay great, well I better get ready for work now" Rachel said glancing at the clock "I have a big presentation this morning" She smiled

Emma pushed the travel cot through to the living room and flicked on the TV. She began watching it but soon fell asleep only to be woken by her dad an hour later.

"Emma" Ross said gently shaking her shoulder

"What?" she mumbled waking up

"I've got to go to work now, you've got my cell" He said kissing her forehead

"Okay, has mom gone?" she asked sitting up

"Yeah, she went about 5 minutes ago, she didn't want to wake you up, but I thought it would be best to let you know we'd gone"

Emma yawned, "okay, bye then" she gave him a quick hug

"Bye, and bye to you little man," He said giving Lyle a kiss.

Shortly after Ross had left Emma got dressed. Erica was meeting up with her into town at 11.

Emma met up with Erica at half past 11, she had been running late, thanks to a vomiting incident. Anyway, they shopped for an hour; they visited Rachel in Ralph Lauren and picked up some free clothes.

"So, are have you decided whether or not your going back to study?" Erica asked whilst sipping a latte

"I don't know, I wanna be in fashion like my mom, so I got a pretty good chance of getting an internship" Emma said playing with Lyles toes.

"That sounds great" Erica smiled

"I know, so you thinking about your career yet?" Emma asked

"Nah, I'm still thinking about where my next date is coming from" Emma giggled at Erica's remark.

"I still can't believe how much my life has changed" Emma smiled and reflected

"I know, it seems like just yesterday we were playing with our dolls on the street, now you have a real baby" Erica sighed and smiled as she looked over at Lyle who now had his foot in his mouth.

After a while of talking, Emma noticed the time, it was 4:00pm.

"I have to get back, I promised my dad I'd clean up before he got home" Emma said packing all of her stuff into the pushchair

"Okay, well I've had a really good time" Erica smiled giving Emma a hug

"Me too, text me later okay" Emma returned the smile before exiting the café with Lyle.

She strolled along the high street, the sun still shone down on the late afternoon in New York. She walked past a record shop and looked in, before quickly regretting it. Standing by the desk was Corey. She hadn't seen him since she screamed at him in the hospital. Hoping he hadn't seen her she pushed the pram quickly past. She kept her head down and walked a long the street before going round the corner. She sighed believing he hadn't saw her. Suddenly she heard a voice

"Emma?" she knew that voice, the voice that sent shivers down her spine

"What do you want?" Emma said looking straight ahead, not turning round to come face to face with him.

"I just… wanted… to er… see how you were" Corey stuttered

"Just leave me alone Corey, you made it very clear you wanted nothing to do with me or the baby the night you…" Emma stopped as she felt a lump rise in her throat

"I was fucked up then Emma, I couldn't go a day without booze or drugs, I was so off my face I didn't know who I was anymore" Corey said trying to move closer but sensing him near her, Emma walked further on

"How can I trust you? After what you did to me?" Emma said quietly pleading with her self not to cry

"I'm so sorry Emma, I do love you, I've never stopped" Corey whispered reaching out and touching her arm.

"You love me?" Emma said turning round and looking him in the eyes

Corey nodded his head and smiled

"It seems strange that you would call someone you love a liar, a slut, try to kill them and their unborn baby, and bail out when you saw the reality of everything anyway" Emma said unable to keep her tears back

"I've told you how messed up I was Emma, please forgive me" Corey said as he took hold of her hand

"I can't, not after what you did," Emma said wanting to pull her hand away from his grip but not being able to find the strength

"Please Emma, I wanna make it up to you" Corey looked deep into her eyes

"Its not just me anymore though is it?" Emma sighed pulling her hand away and turning back towards the pushchair

"What?" Corey replied

Emma walked to the front of the pram and gently lifted Lyle out, he wasn't crying just gurgling.

Corey's eyes widened as they looked at the small baby in Emma's arms, he looked at Lyle, he was the spit of Emma, he had dark hair and facial features which were just like Emma's but even he could see that this was his own son. He felt a wave of emotion as Emma cradled his son.

"This is your son…" Emma said as she held up Lyle "the one you tried to kill" Emma spat, no matter what Corey said she didn't feel like she could forgive him for that.

"What's… er… what's… his name?" Corey stuttered, he couldn't take his eyes off this little baby in front of him.

"Lyle" Emma said cradling her son.

Corey looked at him; he didn't know why he loved this baby so much.

"Can I hold him?" Corey asked not sure of what Emma's reply would be

"I dunno" Emma replied holding Lyle close to her.

"I won't hurt him, I've changed Emma, please believe me"

Emma thought about it for a minute, he seemed to have changed but could she believe him? One side of her was telling her that Lyle was still his son and whatever he had done he had a right to know him. Lyle was half his too and on the other side, she kept telling herself that this was the guy who had tried to get rid of Lyle, who had believed that this wasn't his baby. She looked at Corey, his eyes were no longer drooped and squinted, he looked normal, and not stoned. Maybe she could trust him… just this once.

"I guess" Emma said carefully handing over Lyle to Corey.

"Hey Lyle" Corey smiled down as he cradled his son.

"He's got your eyes" Emma smiled, she couldn't help but believing that he had changed. But was she being to naïve?

"He's the spit of you" Corey laughed as he rocked Lyle who was gurgling.

"Corey?" Emma asked

"Yeah?" he looked up from his son

"How long have you been of the dope?" Emma decided that she needed some answers

"Well, I kind of got a wake up call the night your dad visited me" Corey said sitting next to Emma on a wall.

"What? My dad? When did he visit you?" Emma asked

"The night you er… came to my apartment" Corey couldn't look Emma in the eye

"Oh" Emma said quietly "Well, what did he do?" Emma asked curiously.

"He threatened to call the cops on me, and threatened to kill me" Corey replied

"Oh my god, well I would say sorry but after what you did I think you deserved it" Emma said

"I know, well it got me thinking about how I'd wrecked my life and yours too, so I moved in with one of my mates who helped me get a job and get my life back on track" Corey sighed "I've been working in the record store for 6 months, I haven't touched the dope for about 7 months, and I gave up smoking and booze around 5 months ago, so I'm still working on it but I promise you I'm turning my life around. I know it doesn't change what I did, but please try to forgive me, I want you in my life Emma, and I want Lyle in my life. I realised how much I loved you when I saw you in the hospital, I wanted so badly to tell you all this then but I bottled out when you screamed all those things at me, I knew how much I'd hurt you and I didn't want to regret anything I would have said so I ran, it seems to be something I'm good at" Corey looked Emma in the eyes.

"I don't know Corey, I can see your changing your life around but there's still this part of me that's saying don't trust him" Emma breathed heavily.

"I understand that Emma, but please give me a chance" Corey took Emma's hand.

"I'll think about it" Emma said taking Lyle off him gently and placing him in the pram.

"Call me" Corey handed her a piece of paper.

"I will" Emma replied putting the number in her pocket.

Corey kissed her cheek before smiling and walking off.

Emma walked quickly along the road it was half 5, her dad would be home soon. Her head hurt from all of the thoughts swimming around in her head. Corey was the father of her child, but could she trust him, should she trust him? She just didn't know.

* * *

**Should Emma forgive Corey? Has he really changed? Please Review:D thanks **


	14. central perk again

**Hey! heres the next chapter, its not the most eventful chapter in the story, but i hope you still enjoy it. I am in the middle of writing chapter 15, which i hope to be more exciting than this chapter, I still haven't decided what to do with the whole Emma and Corey situtation, but i have a few ideas. Thanks for all your reviews and please keep them coming, i love reading them. I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible, I know this chapter took a while to be posted, but i'll try to update faster. Thanks for reading. Please enjoy! **

* * *

Emma turned the key in the lock and went inside, neither of her parents where home which she thought lucky as it gave her a bit of time to clear up. She took out the trash, loaded the dishwasher and stuffed as many of Lyle's toys into the box as she could before Ross came through the door.

"Emma? You here?" He asked taking off his shoes

"Yeah we're in the Lounge" Emma shouted quickly pushing the box back into its place and picking Lyle up out of the crib.

"Hello" Ross said giving Emma a peck on the cheek and taking hold of his grandson.

"Did little Lyle have a nice day today?" Ross cooed

"He went shopping with his mummy and his cousin" Emma smiled watching her father and her son. They had bonded a lot since the birth and Emma felt glad that her dad had accepted Lyle.

"You wanna cup of coffee?" Emma asked

"No, I'm good. Listen, me and your mum have decided to meet up with Mon and Chan and Phoebe and Mike for a few drinks so we're gonna drop you off with Erica and Jack whilst we go out is it okay or would you rather we cancelled?" Ross asked undoing his tie and looking in the mirror

"No, I'll be fine, jeez dad I am 16, one night on my own with Lyle won't kill me" Emma laughed

"I know, but we still worry, its our jobs as the parents" Ross smiled before leaving the room and going to get changed.

* * *

A few hours later, Rachel had returned home not long after Ross and had gone and got changed. When they were ready to go Emma strapped Lyle into his car seat before putting his diaper bag into the boot. They got to Mon and Chan's in 5 minutes and once all the stuff had been unloaded, they said goodbyes and the adults went off out. 

"Now they've gone, who wants some rum" Jack grinned pulling a large bottle out of the wine rack.

"That's Mum's best, you can't drink that" Erica said snatching it off him and putting it back in the rack

"Don't be a spoil sport Erica" Jack said trying to get the rum back but quickly being stopped by Erica's foot

"I'm not being a spoil sport, I'm just saying not mum's best rum!" Erica protested crouching down next to the rack "lets see… ah here, this is good" Erica pulled a bottle of clear liquid out of the rack

"What's that?" Jack asked looking around the label, but it was all in foreign

"This, my dear Jack, is Vodka, you remember that drink, you've had it before" Erica smiled taking three shot glasses out of the cupboard.

"Yeah, but not neat" Jack said watching Erica over pour the liquid into the glasses.

"First time for everything" Erica grinned handing him a shot glass

"Okay then" he said sipping at the cup

"Not like that, you don't sip a shot, jeez Jack how old are you?" Erica said downing the vodka

"Same age as you" he said copying her action, but unlike her when he had finished he started spluttering, "That's disgusting" he managed to say before choking some more

"You'll get used to it" Erica laughed as Emma came into the room

"What you guys doing? She asked walking over to them

"Here" Erica said handing Emma a shot glass

"No, I'm okay thanks, that stuff's disgusting" Emma said taking the bottle of vodka and screwing a lid on it

"And you two shouldn't be drinking it neat either, I'm not being responsible if you two are drunk when the parents get back"

Erica and Jack looked at each other, since when had Emma become the responsible parenting type. Since she'd had a baby and become a parent, they thought.

"Okay then we'll just have some lager" Erica said pulling three can's out the fridge

"Now that I'll drink" Emma smiled opening a can and going back into the living room followed by the twins.

* * *

Monica, Rachel, Chandler and Ross pulled up outside central perk; it had been a long time since they'd been here all together. Phoebe stood outside. 

"Hey guys" she said running over and hugging them.

"Shall we go in, I'm freezing" Rachel smiled

They walked in and as there always had been the orange couch sat in the middle. They all looked at each other and smiled as they went to sit down.

"How long has it been since we've been here?" Ross said putting his arm around Rachel

"Must be at least 10 years," Chandler said as he sat with Monica

"It feels weird without Joey" Monica sighed noticing the space in the group

"Oh didn't I tell you" Phoebe began "I called Joey, you know just to see how he was and everything, and he said he wanted to come down and see us again so I told him to come tonight" Phoebe told the group excitedly

"Wow, its going to be all six of us again" Rachel smiled

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" A slightly older looking Gunther came over and smiled

"Six coffees please" Joey said opening the door to the coffee house

"Joey!" they all shouted hugging him

"How's the big movie star?" Monica said as they broke the hug and went to sit back down

"I'm great! It's been really hectic; I'm working in Hollywood. Hollywood baby!" Joey yelled as the other people in the coffee house turned around to see what the yelling was about

The gang laughed as Joey told them all about what he had been doing in his movie.

* * *

Back at Monica and Chandlers, the twins and Emma were watching "the ring" 

"This is not even scary" Erica remarked as she nibbled on some peanuts

"I know, It's hardly realistic" Emma said as she quickly glanced over to Lyle who was sleeping in the travel cot

"I think it's pretty scary" Jack said from behind a cushion

"Hah! Jack is scared" Erica laughed

"I am not," Jack protested but before he could anymore he buried his head on the cushion as Samara began crawling out of the TV in the film

"Awww, poor Jacky" Emma laughed as he peeped up from the cushion

"Is it over?" Jack asked

"Yes" Emma lied as Jack looked up and screamed before burying his head back in the pillow. The girls fell about laughing, a little too loud though as soon Lyle was awake crying.

"Sssh" Emma said picking him up and resting him on her lap

"Is he hungry?" Erica said pausing the film

"No, he ate just before, he's just cranky coz he got woken up" Emma said as Lyle settled a bit "he's an attention seeker"

Half an hour later Lyle was asleep, Erica had gone to bed, she felt sick after all the peanuts and so Jack and Emma were left on the sofa.

"Do you ever miss being able to go out with your friends?" Jack asked as Emma watched over Lyle.

"Not really, considering the friends I had were all alcoholics and stoners" Emma smiled briefly

"Seriously?" Jack asked intrigued

"Yeah, okay I did have some normal friends, but when I got pregnant I was shunned" Emma laughed and Jack sniggered a bit too

"So what about the father?" Jack asked

"What? What about him" Emma said startled wondering if Jack might have seen her with him.

"Do you wish it had turned out differently, I mean like he had wanted to support you and the baby," Jack asked wondering how far he could go before overstepping the line. Emma thought for a while. In honesty she wished Corey had reacted differently. She wished he had opened his arms to her and the baby. Then she thought back to earlier on in the afternoon. That's what he had done. Albeit a little late but he still had. Emma wondered to herself before noticing that Jack was awaiting an answer to his question.

"Of course I wish it had turned out differently," she said, "Jack, can I tell you something?" Emma asked

"Sure"

"Just don't tell your sister, because as much as she says she won't she will tell someone!"

"I know that, I am her brother"

"Okay, well I ran into Corey today" Emma said quickly

"You what? What did he do?" Jack asked slightly startled

"Well, he told me he wanted to be part of mine and Lyle's life"

"And you told him no right?" Jack said

"Well not exactly…"

"Emma! Remember who this guy is… he tried to kill you and Lyle!" Jack retorted

"I know and I told him all this, but he said he had changed, he said that when he had done that he was totally doped up, which he was because I saw him like that. He told me he's been of the drugs for ages. And he genuinely seemed like he had changed.

"Emma you are so naïve!" Jack said "He won't have changed, what's a 18 year old lad want to be tied down to a baby for"

"I know, I'm thinking this too, but Lyle still is his son, and he should still have a right to know his dad" Emma replied

"Well its up to you what you decide to do, but please be careful Emma, remember what this guy is capable of" Jack said hugging Emma

"I don't know what I'll do yet," she whispered

* * *

At the coffee house, the gang were all getting ready to leave. 

"This has been really great" Rachel smiled as the gang all looked around each other

"It really has" Ross replied

They all stood reflecting for a moment or too, before leaving the coffee house.

"Well I've got to get back to my hotel, my flight leaves tomorrow morning" Joey said waving for a taxi

"So soon?" Phoebe asked looking sad

"Yeah, its this movie, it's a tight schedule" Joey laughed "it's weird having a schedule"

"It sure is for you!" Chandler laughed patting Joey on the back

"Okay guys, I'll see you all soon, look out for me! I'm coming to a cinema near you!" Joey smiled before getting into the cab. They all waved him off.

"Well I best be getting back to" Phoebe said as she hugged the gang.

"Bye Pheebs" The gang waved as her taxi drove off.

"This was really fun" Ross said putting his arm round Rachel

"I know, I never thought we'd all be hanging out together again," Chandler said as they all walked towards the car.

"It just shows you can never break a friendship as tight as ours was, and still is" Rachel remarked "After everything that's happened in each of our lives we've still come back"

The four of them stood for a moment and reflected on what Rachel had just said.

* * *

When they arrived back at Monica and Chandlers, Emma and Jack were asleep on the couch. Lyle was gently sleeping in the crib and Erica was still in bed. 

"Emma, sweetie time to go home," Rachel said softly tapping Emma's shoulder

"Okay" Emma yawned waking up

"Was everything okay?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, it was fine" Emma said stretching

"Good" Rachel smiled

"Did you have a good time?" Emma asked

"Yeah, it was the best" Rachel said picking Lyle up and handing him to Emma

Emma smiled at Lyle and then at her mum.

"Lets get home" Ross said poking his head through the door

"Okay, were just coming now" Rachel smiled as she lead Emma and Lyle out the door.

"Bye Guys" Emma smiled at Monica and Chandler

"Bye Em, bye Lyle" they said back before giving Ross and Rachel a quick hug as they left.

"Okay then Jacky, lets get you to bed" Chandler said waking up his son who was sound asleep on the couch

"What?" Jack asked sleepily

"Time for bed" Monica said as she helped him up off the couch

"Oh" Jack said before walking up to the stairs in a sleepy manner.

"Lets get to bed too" Monica smiled at Chandler who returned the grin.

"Okay" He said before following her up the stairs.


	15. corey loves emma

**Here's chapter 15, updated quickly as promised. Please read and review. Thanks! Chapter 16 up soon. **

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week since I saw Corey, I don't know what do. Should I call him or just throw his number away. Many things have been going through my mind, like, has he changed? Does he love me? Is this all a façade? Is he after something I'm to naïve to see? I have a voice inside screaming No! Just forget him and move on. But then there's this other voice, which, however hard I try, I just can't ignore and it's telling me to forgive him, and to give him another chance. I don't know who to listen to. Every time I look down at Lyle, I can see Corey's face. How will I explain to Lyle when he is older about his father? Maybe if he has changed it will be easier and then we can be all I've ever wanted. But what if he's the same? Am I risking my life and Lyle's for the sake of a dream that can't come true?_

The book slammed shut and went under the mattress of Emma's bed. She'd held Corey's number tight in the palm of her hand as she sat on her bed.

"What should I do?" Emma looked around her room; her mobile lay next to her. Surely one call wouldn't hurt, who said she had to see him again. Maybe she could make her mind up if she spoke to him again. Slowly she tapped in his number. Then there was the dialling tone. As it rang her stomach flipped over and over.

"Hello?" Corey answered

"Er… hi" Emma said quietly

"Who is this?" Corey asked not understanding Emma's quiet voice

"It's… Emma" she said wishing she hadn't phoned

"Oh… hey" he replied his voice softened

"Yeah… I'm sorry it took so long to call," she said quickly

"That's okay, so why are you calling now?" Corey asked

"I…I don't really know" Emma said hitting herself for being such and idiot

"Oh okay then" Corey replied before there was a silence on the phone.

"So do you still want to see Lyle?" Emma asked

"Of course I do, and I want to see you to" Corey replied hopefully

"Then, meet us in the village at 12:00pm tomorrow" Emma said as confidently as she could

"Okay, I'll be there" Corey replied smiling to himself

"See you tomorrow then" Emma said pressing the cancel button on her phone.

She through it onto the bed and buried her face into the pillow. Why had she just done that?

The next day Emma awoke at 10:00am. She looked over to Lyle's crib, it was empty. She went downstairs, and saw a note on the table:

_Em, _

_Took Lyle round to Aunt Phoebe's for the day, give you a bit of time to yourself. Enjoy it whilst it lasts. Love Mom xxxxxx _

"Perfect timing mom!" Emma muttered to herself as she took a piece of toast out of the rack. She went upstairs and typed a message into her phone.

_Corey, it's Emma, mom has taken Lyle out for the day, no point in meeting up._

She clicked send and went for a shower. 10 minutes later she arrived back in her room and noticed her phone was flashing.

_Hey Em, Can we still meet up? I told you I don't just want to see you for Lyle I want to see you for you. I'll be there at 12 whether you are or not. I hope to see you then. All my love Corey xxxxxx _

"Crap!" Emma said as she put on her t-shirt. She decided to go along, she could always walk away.

"Emma!" Jack shouted from down the road.

"I don't believe this" Emma muttered to herself before turning around "Jack! Hey!"

"Where you off to?" he asked noticing there was no pram

"Just into the village, Mom's got Lyle so I thought I'd do some shopping" Emma smiled

"Oh okay, well do you want some company?" Jack asked

"You hate shopping though?" Emma replied

"Yeah, but I'm bored" Jack replied

"Listen Jack, I'm not going shopping" Emma said

"What?" Jack was confused

"I'm meeting Corey" Emma told him "Not for long, just to tell him I don't want to see him"

"Couldn't you do that over the phone?" Jack asked

"I'm doing it this way, just don't tell anyone please Jack" Emma looked him in the eye

"I won't but I'm not happy about this" Jack replied

"You don't have to be" Emma said before walking off.

"Emma! I'm so glad you came" Corey said standing up from the wall he was sitting on

"Yeah, well I just thought I'd tell you that I'm not that comfortable with you seeing Lyle" Emma told him

"What?" Corey asked

"I've debated this for a week now, and every time I think you will have changed, the image of your face comes in to my head from the night you tried to…" Emma's voice trailed off as she felt a lump rise in her throat.

"Please Emma, believe me I have changed, I can't make you trust me, but don't cut me off completely" he took his hand in hers.

"I don't know" Emma's heart melted as she looked into his eyes.

"Give me a chance" He smiled at her and she fell for it

"Okay"

He smiled again and hugged her. She didn't know why she had just agreed to this but she decided to give it a go.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked as they walked down the street.

"I don't mind, but we need to keep of the high street, my mom and aunt might be there"

"Okay, well why don't you come back to mine and we'll watch a video" Corey asked

"I don't know about that" Emma edged away nervously.

"C'mon, then you can see how much I've changed" Corey looked at her

"I guess…but only for an hour," Emma said following him

* * *

They arrived at a small apartment block just a short while from the shops.

"This is my place" Corey said putting the key into the lock at turning it.

The apartment was quite big. From the outside it would deceive you. It was certainly different from his old apartment. This one was clean and looked like a real house. It had a lot of cookie artifacts around. They looked like they came from all around the world.

"Frank?" Corey called into the empty apartment

"Frank?" Emma whispered

"My roommate" Corey answered back

"Ah"

"He's not in, okay well do you want to sit on the couch and I'll get you something to drink" Corey said showing Emma on to the couch.

"Thanks" she said looking around the apartment.

"So what's it like looking after a baby?" Corey asked pouring some juice

"Like looking after a hungry-crying-pooping machine," Emma said matter-of-factly.

"Okay then" Corey said not knowing how to reply. "Here" he said handing Emma the juice

"Thanks"

"So what do you wanna watch?" Corey asked looking through a pile of Dvds on the floor

"Nothing really" Emma said putting the juice down

"What?" Corey said turning round

"I want to know something Corey" Emma said looking into his eyes

"Sure, what?"

"What is so appealing to you about a 16 year old with a kid that makes you think that they're worth fighting for?" Emma asked

"I love you both" Corey smiled trying to take Emma's hand

"You don't know the first thing about either of us" Emma pulled her hand away

"I want to know it" Corey said

"But why?" Emma asked "You could get yourself a proper girlfriend and start again, you seem to have done that with every other aspect of your life. Why move on with everything else but not me?"

"I don't know, I've thought about moving on, and starting a fresh but then I think of a life with you and Lyle and my heart swells and it makes me feel so happy" Corey looked straight into Emma's eyes.

"Wow" Emma said speechless.

"I know it might sound corny but I do love you, and all the time I've spent without you has made me realise how much. I want to be with you Emma and although we may be young, I feel like you're the only one I will ever love. I want to be a family," Corey said sitting next to Emma on the couch

"Your saying these things to me, but I find it hard to believe that any 18 year old wants to be tied down like that, you've got your whole life ahead of you, why do you want to throw it away for a kid with a kid" Emma said realising how much she was demeaning herself to prove a point.

"I know I wouldn't be throwing my life away. I love you; I want to be with you Emma. I've thought about this every night I've been away from you. I wish I could turn back time and erase the past, but I can't. All I ask is for another chance" he looked deep into her eyes.

"I want to say yes, but I just don't know" Emma whispered a reply

"Maybe this will change your mind" Corey said as he leaned in and kissed her.

A key turned in the lock and opened the door.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just came to see if Frank was in" Phoebe said as noticed two people kissing on the couch. Emma pulled away from Corey.

"Emma!" Phoebe said shocked

"Aunt Phoebe? What are you doing here?" Emma asked startled

"I came to see Frank, what are you doing here?"

Just then Rachel came up the stairs.

"Phoebe, have you got the…" She saw Emma standing next to a young man

"Emma? Why are you here?" she asked confused "and who's that" she asked pointing towards Corey.

"That's Franks roommate," Phoebe told Rachel "Corey isn't it?"

Rachel's face went white as she realised exactly who he was.

"Mom, please its not what you think" Emma said as Rachel looked her in the eye.

"What's the big deal here" Phoebe asked slightly confused

"Remember the man who got Emma pregnant, that's the slime ball there" Rachel spat

"Corey? No way, he's straight up! Nothing like the guy Emma described to me" Phoebe replied

"It is him, I know" Rachel said

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked looking at Corey

"Yes"

"Are you him?" Phoebe asked Corey who's face had dropped to the floor

"Oh my God, it is you" Phoebe said as they all stood in silence.


	16. the torment of life

**Have been really quick updating these chapters, coz i'm bored and thought that i might as well update. So here's chapter 16, Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews i have received and for any i might get! Love to you all! xxx**

* * *

Emma looked around at the faces of each of the three people in the room.

Phoebe was shocked, Corey had his eyes glued to the floor and Rachel was looking directly at her. Emma didn't know what to say, she didn't have anything to say.

Without thinking she made her way to the door and ran.

"Emma!" Corey said running after her

"Where do you think your going?" Rachel said putting her foot out tripping Corey to the ground

"To find Emma," he said picking himself up

"Keep away from my daughter" Rachel said with a look that could kill.

"She's old enough to make her own decisions" Corey replied

"You have no right to talk about what my daughter can and can't do!" Rachel yelled "Just keep away from her" Rachel said before running out of the apartment to go find Emma.

* * *

Emma's feet were aching she'd ran away from the apartment as fast as she could. She wanted to run away but she couldn't because running away meant leaving Lyle. She could never do that and so she knew the only place to run was home.

She sat down on the couch at home, waiting for her mother to come through the door, waiting for the lecture, she needed to explain. If phoebe told her about them kissing then that was it. All she could do for now was wait.

Rachel drove home as quickly as she could, Lyle was in the back asleep and Phoebe sat in the passenger seat. Corey had left the apartment to search for Emma.

"I didn't realise that was the same Corey" Phoebe told Rachel

"Of course you didn't" Rachel replied

"I wouldn't of let him stay there, I would have got Frank to kick him out" Phoebe replied

"I know you would have, this isn't your fault" Rachel smiled at Phoebe

"Good, because I don't want you to think it is my fault" Phoebe said

"I wouldn't" Rachel replied

"Good"

* * *

Emma sat on the couch, she missed Lyle, and she just wanted to cuddle him. Every time she felt sad she would just cuddle him and her sadness would melt away. She heard her Mom's car pull up in the driveway and she braced herself.

"Emma Geller" her Mom's voice rang throughout the house

Emma went into the hall where she saw Rachel and Phoebe who held Lyle. She went over to Phoebe and took Lyle in her arms.

"You've got some explaining to do young lady" Rachel said as she walked into the living room, closely followed by Emma.

"Listen, Mom…" Emma began before telling Rachel the whole story; she explained how Corey had said he had changed and how he wanted to be with Emma and Lyle. When she had finished telling the story she looked over to Rachel.

"Your one naïve little girl Emma Geller" Rachel said quietly

"What?"

"This boy says he loves you, he wants you, he needs you, and you fall for it! Remember how you got pregnant in the first place Emma! He said he loved you! But he didn't did he" Rachel said trying not to raise her voice

"I know, but I really think he's changed"

"No one can change away from something like that Emma. As much as this might pain you to hear, he can act like he's changed, even he can think he's changed but he never will. Somewhere inside him there will be the same person who threatened to kill you and so I'm going to have to stop you from seeing him. Its for your own good" Rachel said watching Emma's expression.

"Fine" Emma said choked up "But when Lyle asks where his Daddy is you can tell him where!" Emma yelled before storming up to her room.

"She'll calm down," Phoebe said handing Rachel a tissue

"I know, but while she's calming I hope she doesn't do anything stupid.

* * *

_Corey, Sorry about running off. I want to see you. I don't know what is telling me that I can forgive you but I feel I can. Meet me in the Village in half an hour. Love Em x_

Emma pressed send and put on her coat, it was 11:30pm. Her mom and dad were asleep in bed; she had silently packed the pram and put a sleeping Lyle in gently. She had to see Corey, but with her mom banning her this was the only chance. She made sure to be quiet as she snuck out the house. Luckily Lyle stayed asleep.

She hurried down the lane, it was bitterly cold. She looked around there was no one to be seen. It wasn't safe to be walking down the road with a 3-month-old baby, but she had to see Corey.

"Emma" Corey went over and hugged her

"Corey, I can't stay long, my parents will kill me if they knew I was here" Emma said pulling away from his hug

"Forget about your parents, come live with me, we'll get a place away from New York, me you and Lyle what do you say?" Corey said taking her hands in his

"I can't do that Corey, I love my parents to much" Emma said picking Lyle up out of the pram.

"Here" Corey said taking hold of Lyle.

"I can't do this anymore Corey. I've got to move on with my life and it looks like its going to be without you" Emma said tears running down her cheeks.

"I could deal with that, if I knew its what you wanted," Corey said gently rocking Lyle

"How do you know it's not what I want?"

"Because you're crying. You don't cry over something that's not worth crying over" Corey said as she looked at him.

"Okay, I don't want to put you out of my life, I want you to be with me for me and for Lyle. I love you is that so wrong, but too much is going on, we can't be together, it would never work" Emma sobbed

"We'll make it work" Corey said placing Lyle back into the pram.

"How?"

"We'll find a way," Corey said kissing Emma.

They hugged for what seemed like years. When they finally let go of each other, Emma looked at her watch. It flashed 2:30am.

"I have to get back, I'll call you soon" She said kissing him

"Okay, I'll miss you both" Corey smiled weakly as he watched them hurry off.

* * *

Emma awoke the next morning at 7:00am to the sound of Lyle crying. It was high pitched, and unlike a cry she had heard before.

"Are you okay sweetie" Emma looked down onto Lyle. He looked irritated, probably a full diaper she thought to herself. She picked him up, he was burning up.

"Mom!" Emma yelled. Rachel came running into the room.

"What is it?" She asked noticing Emma sobbing as she held Lyle

"It's Lyle, he's sick, he's burning up"

"Honey, I'm sure he's fine, probably just got a bit of a cold, now lets get him something to eat" Rachel said

"Okay" Emma said sniffing as she took Lyle downstairs.

Emma tried to get Lyle to have his milk but he refused. Nothing would make him drink it. Usually he was a good feeder so she was puzzled as to why he wasn't feeding now.

"I really think he is sick" Emma said cradling him back and forth

"Okay, well we'll take him to the paediatrician this afternoon just to check" Rachel said

"Okay, thanks mom" Emma said as she took Lyle upstairs to get dressed.

Emma began to undress Lyle. As she took off his romper suit, she noticed a faint purple spotty rash on his side. It hadn't been there yesterday. She knew that something wasn't right.

"Mom" Emma called as Rachel came up the stairs.

"What is it?"

"Can we take him to the hospital, he's really not well" Emma said as she showed her mom the rash on Lyle's side.

"Oh my god…yeah lets get him to the hospital" Rachel said panicky as she ran to get Ross up.

"Ross, get up now!"

"What's wrong?" Ross said sitting up from a light sleep

"It's Lyle, he's really ill," Rachel said shoving on a jumper and shoes over her jeans.

"Oh my god, okay, lets get him to the hospital" Ross jumped out of bed and shoved on some clothes.

They quickly got into the car. Lyle was screaming and no matter what Emma did he just wouldn't calm down.

"I'm scared mom" Emma said as Rachel hugged her close trying to soothe her and Lyle.

"I know, it'll be fine" Rachel tried to reassure Emma.

As they approached the hospital, Emma felt Lyle's body go limp. She screamed

"Lyle, wake up" she cried

"Emma, he's still breathing" Rachel said "Ross step on it!" Ross did as he was told and pushed his foot down. It was out of character but his grandson's life depended on it.

They pulled up in the ambulance zone in the hospital. A team of doctors where waiting, Rachel had phoned them from the car.

"Please help him he's only a baby" Emma screamed she was hysterical now

The doctors took hold of Lyle and rushed him inside shouting a lot of medical terms none of which Emma understood.

"Where are they taking him mom?" Emma said as she ran into the hospital

"They're just checking him, making sure he's okay," Rachel said trying to calm Emma down

"He will be okay won't he mom" Emma looked up and Rachel saw the little girl that Emma had once been. She remembered back to the time Emma had lost her doll in the park and gotten upset and asked whether she would see her again. But this time Emma was not crying over a doll. She was crying over her own baby.

"I'm sure he'll be okay" Rachel said a tear rolling down her cheek as she hugged Emma.

"The doctors have moved Lyle up to the intensive care unit" Ross said coming back from the reception desk "They think that he's got meningitis"

Her father's words rang through Emma's mind. Meningitis? That killed you didn't it. Her baby had a life threatening disease. Emma shook her head and all of a sudden fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

**Aaah Evil girl making little babies sick. Thought it would be an interesting way to go with the story, tugging on the heart strings a little. It also gives me a whole new way to get the characters emotions into the story. Here is just a few questions to keep you wondering.**

**How will corey react when he finds out his son is sick? **

**Will Ross find out about Emma seeing Corey again?**

**Will Lyle recover? (am i that evil not to let him?) **


	17. realisation

**Thanks for the reviews again, i love them! Here's the next chapter its one of the shorter ones but i thought that it was a good place to end it. This chapter is one of realisation for Emma. Please Enjoy. **

* * *

"Emma… wake up" Rachel stroked Emma's long hair out of her face

"Where am I mom?" Emma said opening her eyes and noticing the surgical equipment around her

"We're in the hospital remember?" Rachel began "You passed out when we…"

Emma interrupted "Oh my god, Lyle, where is he?"

"He's in intensive care, they're doing everything they can for him" Rachel said

"I want to go see him" Emma said sitting up

"Okay, come on" Rachel took Emma's hand and led her upstairs.

* * *

Sitting in the family room on the intensive care ward was Ross and Chandler. Ross had rung Chandler and Monica to tell them what had happened and Chandler insisted on coming down to see what was happening.

"It makes you wonder if there is a god" Ross sighed staring into the bottom of his coffee cup

"What do you mean?" Chandler asked curiously watching out the window of the room

"Well, what kind of person would wish such a thing upon a small child?"

Chandler was silent; he'd never known Ross to get all-religious on him, just then Rachel and Emma walked through the door. Ross stood up and hugged Emma.

"I'm scared Dad" she whispered into his shoulder

"I know, it'll be alright I promise" Ross held her close, he would do anything to protect her, but in this instance there was nothing he could do but promise.

"Has there been any news from the doctors?" Rachel asked sitting down next to Ross.

"Not really, they said that we were lucky to get him in when we did, a couple more hours and the rash would have spread and he wouldn't have made it" Ross explained

"Is he going to survive?" Rachel whispered to Ross quiet enough so that Emma didn't hear it.

"The doctor said it looks good, but there isn't a 100 chance of him living and if he does there is a great possibility of paralysis or brain damage" Ross's voice trailed off.

Rachel looked at Ross; he pulled her into a hug. Chandler was watching Emma; she was slumped in a corner with her head in her hands.

"Listen kiddo" he said sitting next to her "Lyle will be fine, he's a little fighter,"

Emma looked up at Chandler and gave him a smile as if to say thanks. Chandler put his arm around her as she cried softly.

Half an hour later, the doctor came into the room.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Reed, I've been watching over your son" the doctor said to Emma.

"How is he?" Emma asked standing up

"He's stabilized, we are going to need to keep him in for observation, but so far he's reacting very well to the antibiotics we are giving him and I have every hope that he will be okay" The doctor reassured them

"So he's going to live" Ross said

"I'm almost positive, we need to keep him in though, Lyle has septicaemia, which is a form of blood poisoning" the doctor said as Emma gasped how could her little boy have blood poisoning?

"Why does he have this?" Rachel asked

"It can be caused from anything, bacteria picked up anywhere… its just bad fortune that the bacteria evolved into this, I can't stress how lucky you are to have caught it early. Most cases involving septicaemia are not as blessed as this one is. Because of the earliness we have treated it quickly and there is less of a chance of it spreading" the doctor continued

"Can I please see him?" Emma asked trying to take in all of the information she had just been given

"Of course, but I must warn you, he is wired up to a lot of machines and it could be distressing"

"I just want to see my son" Emma said

"Okay, follow me" the doctor replied agreeing to Emma's wish

"Do you want us to wait here?" Ross asked

"Please" Emma nodded and followed the doctor.

* * *

Emma walked into the room; in a small incubator was Lyle. His tiny little chest rose up and down gently. He had drips in his chest and nose and looked frail. A tear rolled down her cheek as she gently touched his hand.

"I'm sorry baby" she whispered as she looked over him, his skin was blotchy with a rash caused from the septicaemia. "I shouldn't have let this happen to you"

His eyes were shut but his hand slowly tightened around her finger.

* * *

She sat watching him for what seemed like hours before Ross came into the room.

"Emma, the doctor said its best to go get some rest"

"I want to stay with Lyle"

"Honey I know you do, but right now what's best for you and for Lyle is that you get some rest"

"But Dad" Emma protested

"No buts Emma, Lyle's in the best hands here, you need to get some sleep, we'll be back first thing and the doctors have my pager number to inform us of anything" Ross explained as Emma let go of Lyle's hand and stood up.

On their way out the hospital Emma's mobile beeped;

_Em, call me when you get this all my love Corey xxxxxx_

Emma felt sick, she had forgotten all about Corey, it wasn't just her son lying there in hospital it was his too.

"Who was that Em?" Rachel asked noticing the confused look on Emma's face

"Just a message from the phone company" Emma lied shoving her phone into her pocket.

"Oh okay" Rachel replied not knowing whether her daughter was lying or not.

* * *

Back at home, Ross, Rachel and Chandler sat in the kitchen drinking coffee whilst Emma sat in her room looking at her phone. Carefully she dialled in a number

"Hey its me" she said upon hearing a voice at the other end of the line.

"Hi, you got my message then?" Corey replied

"Yeah, listen Corey, Lyle's sick…" Emma choked on her words

"What's up with him?" Corey asked

"He's got meningitis" Emma said half crying

"Oh" Corey said to stunned for words

"I don't know what to do" Emma told him

"Listen Emma, I have to go, I'll call you later" Corey said and with that he hung up.

Emma sat on her bed in a daze. She was confused, surely that wasn't the way for the father of an ill baby to act. All of a sudden she was filled with anger, Corey didn't care for her or for him, all of what he said had been lies. She looked down onto her phone and in one click press she deleted his number. She felt relieved, she felt as though she should have done that all along. She realised that all that mattered to her now was her Lyle. She stood up and moved over tohis cot, she picked up one of his teddies and cradled it. She prayed for all that it was worth that he would be okay.


	18. he's out of my life forever

**Hiya! My apologies for the lateness of this update. I know I had a run of really quick updates and then they stopped suddenly. The reasons for this are 1) Serious writers block, when you've been writing it so quickly all of a sudden idea's just stop flowing to your brain lol 2) My internet connection has been down, and try as I might to fix it, it was just no good. So we called out a profession (go us! Lol) okay I'll shut up now, please enjoy the next part of this story… Lyle is still around, just not in this chapter, and I thought it would be good to get Ross a little more involved so he does :D Please Enjoy**

**Thanks for all the reviews for previous chapters, I've read them all, and man do I feel loved :D please review and tell me what you think. Love to you all! xxxxxx**

* * *

Emma awoke and looked up at her clock, it was just gone 12:00am. She had fallen asleep on the floor next to Lyle's empty cot. She still had hold of the teddy, it was now drenched with her tears. She slowly stood up and placed the teddy on the bed. She exited her bedroom and went downstairs to where she could hear the TV blaring out from the lounge. Ross and Rachel were asleep in each other's arms. Emma looked at them. They both looked like their thoughts were disturbing their sleep. She walked over and shut off the TV. She placed a blanket over them both before quietly shutting the lounge door. She went into the kitchen and poured a glass of milk. She rested her phone on the counter; all of a sudden it vibrated. She looked at it, unknown number, clicking open she read the message._Em, open the door, I'm outside, love Corey xxxxxx_

Her stomach turned, she hadn't told him where she lived, and he must have followed her home. She looked around to see if she could hide, but the kitchen light was on, he knew she was in. Taking a deep breath she opened the front door. Sat in the porch was Corey.

"Go away" she said taking one look at him.

"Please Emma, talk to me," he said as he touched her hand

"I've got nothing to say to you" she replied turning to go back into the house

"Wait!" he said pulling her back

"Let go of me" she pulled away "Listen, you've done too much, I've realised I can't forgive you"

"No Emma you don't mean that" he answered

"Don't tell me what I mean and what I don't mean Corey, Its over" Emma told him

"Please" he said as he pushed in between her and the door "Don't leave, let me explain"

"Explain what? Your lies, manipulate me again? No Corey not again" Emma said shoving him out the way

"I never manipulated you Emma, I just want you to listen!" Corey pulled her arm fast and hard, so hard she fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry" he stuttered as he saw he crouched down on the floor

"Go away" she said quietly but he heard her

"Emma, I'm sorry" Corey said reaching to help her up

"Go away!" she said louder as she stood up

"Emma" he pleaded with her "Think of our son"

"He's not your son Corey, to him your just sperm, nothing more, a father is the name you give to someone involved with the child's life, and you've not had one thing to do with him. So just piss off out of our lives" Emma said before walking into her house.

"That's not fair Emma" Corey began to protest

"It is, goodbye forever" and with that she shut the front door. She slumped down and began to cry, the words she had just said had shocked her, and she hadn't believed them until she had said them. She sat silently and sobbed. Hearing movement in the living room, Emma quickly wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Emma?" Ross walked out into the hall "Who was at the door?"

"No one, I just went to get some air" Emma lied

"I heard two voices, who were you talking too?" Ross asked, she wasn't fooling him

"It was no one honestly" Emma tried to make him drop this.

"Emma Geller, tell me who you were talking to" Ross' voice was stern

"It was no one please just leave me alone" Emma pushed passed him and ran up to her room, the last thing she needed now was her father to go after Corey.

Ross returned to the living room, where Rachel was now awake

"What was all that about?" She asked confused

"Emma was talking to someone outside, but she won't tell me who it was" Ross explained

"Maybe it wasn't anyone" Rachel yawned sleepily

"It was, I heard two voices" Ross replied

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked having a slight suspicion about who it was.

"Very, I'm going to go upstairs and see if I can talk to her, find out who it was" Ross said about to leave the living room

"Wait Ross!" Rachel said, not quite sure whether she should tell him this or not "I think it was…" she began "I think it would be better if I went and talked to her" Rachel finished off her sentence, she couldn't do it… she felt like it would be to much for Emma to handle.

"Okay then" Ross replied leaving Rachel to go speak to Emma.

* * *

Emma sat in her room, her leg was hurting from when she had fallen. She lifted up the leg of her pants and saw a cut, it was dripping with blood. All of a sudden it hurt a lot more. She grabbed a baby wipe and gently cleaned up her wound.

"Emma" Rachel walked into her daughters bedroom and noticed the cut on her leg

"I fell over, silly me" Emma lied not making contact with her mothers eyes.

"Don't lie to me Emma" Rachel said rushing over to attend to her daughter "I know he was here"

"Who was here?" Emma tried to act like she didn't know

"You know who I mean" Rachel replied but soon realised Emma was not going to say his name so she did it instead "Corey"

Emma was silent she just rubbed at her leg with the baby wipe

"He did this to you didn't he" Rachel said taking hold of the wipe

"No" Emma replied not wanting to give her mom the satisfaction of being right

"He did, you don't fall over and get huge cuts like that," Rachel pointed to the mark on Emma's leg

Emma was about to protest when she realised, she didn't have to stick up for him anymore, she'd cut him out of her life and she didn't care what happened now

"Okay… he was here" Emma replied quietly

"I knew it" Rachel whispered to herself

"I was telling him to go away and let me and Lyle get on with our lives but he said I was being unreasonable, and he pulled my arm a little to hard and I fell and voila" Emma pointed to the cut

Rachel listened as she realised her daughter was a lot stronger than she thought.

"And you told him it was over?" Rachel just had to make sure

"Forever" Emma looked at Rachel

"Well I'm glad, its one less thing to worry about" Rachel smiled weakly

"Yeah, now I just want to concentrate on Lyle" Emma said

"We all do sweetie" Rachel began "But now do you understand why I told you he wouldn't change, a leopard never changes its spots, I mean look"

"I know, and I'll never let him back in my life again"

Ross stood outside the door bubbling with anger, how could he have missed all of this. How could Rachel have deceived him about this? He wanted to go find Corey, what he'd do when he found him, only god knew. Without mentioning it to Rachel or Emma, Ross went out, he drove up to Monica and Chandlers house. The light in the front room was still on he could hear the bay watch theme from the open lounge window. He knew Chandler was awake. He gently tapped on the living room window. Chandler pulled back the curtain and then went to the front door:

"What you doing here man?" he said opening the door.

"You love Emma right?" Ross said

"In a strictly uncle to niece way, yes" Chandler half smiled

"Right, so if she had been hurt, you'd want to help catch the person who hurt her" Ross said quickly, almost too quickly

"What!" Chandler said alarmed "Emma's been hurt?"

"Well, yeah sorta, well im not exactly sure, but will you help me yes or no?" Ross said still fast paced

"Help you do what?" Chandler asked

"Yes or No?" Ross said

"Yes or No to what?" Chandler was getting more confused by the second

"Just yes or no" Ross said getting impatient

"I know I'm going to regret this but, yes I'll help you" Chandler sighed

"Good, now get your coat" Ross said heading back towards his car

"What about Mon?" Chandler said his eyes quickly glancing towards the stairs

"You'll be back before she's awake" Ross explained, "Now hurry up!"

"Okay, I'm coming" Chandler followed Ross towards the car, carefully shutting his front door.

* * *

"I'm going to get some sleep now" Emma yawned and gave her mom a hug

"Okay, we'll go to the hospital first thing" Rachel kissed Emma's forehead

"Eeew Mom gross" Emma giggled

Rachel smiled, and for a brief moment, Rachel saw the young daughter she had, not the mother, the girlfriend, the woman but the little girl. Rachel continued smiling as she left the room. But her smile was tainted with the sadness of her daughter's childhood being cut short. She tried to forget these thoughts as she went downstairs. There was no sign of Ross, she opened the front door and noticed his car was gone. She thought this was confusing but she was too tired to worry, she'd ask him about it in the morning.

* * *

"So Ross what are we doing?" Chandler asked as Ross drove the car at about 40mph

"We're going to see someone," Ross said not taking his eyes of the road

"Who are we going to see?" Chandler asked "And what do they have to do with Emma?"

"You'll see" Ross said as he drove of the freeway

"Ross where are we going?" Chandler asked again

"I said you'll see" Ross was getting agitated

"Ross, If you don't tell me where were going, I'm gonna get out this car at the next traffic lights" Chandler said equally as agitated

"Fine! We're going to pay Corey a visit," Ross told him

"Corey? Corey… Oh my god, Emma's ex?" Chandler asked

"Do you know any other Corey's?" Ross turned and looked Chandler in the eyes

"Eyes on the road, and no I don't" Chandler replied, "Why are we going to see him?"

"Because of what he's done to Emma"

"I think it's a bit late for this don't you?" Chandler said sarcastically

"No not getting her pregnant, he's hurt her again" Ross explained

"What's he done this time?"

"Well like I said, I'm not quite sure, but I overheard Rachel and Emma talking and she said something about him pulling her arm so hard she fell, but I didn't see the cut, so I don't know how bad it was, but apparently he was trying to get back with her"

"Okay, I'm already thinking this is a bad idea, but how do you know where you're going?" Chandler enquired

"Well I've been before" Ross told him "With Joey, when Emma was in hospital that time she ran away"

"Oh my god, what did you do to him"

"Nothing, well I did hit him and threaten him but that's it" Ross said quickly

"What?" Chandler panicked "What are you going to do this time?"

"I don't know yet," Ross said feeling the anger build up inside him "But it'll make him think twice about coming near Emma again"

"Ross, Turn back now" Chandler said firmly

"No"

"Do it, you could end up in a lot of trouble, and personally don't wanna see my best friend go to jail" Chandler argued

"I'm not going to go to jail" Ross said "I'm just going to have a few words with him no hitting I swear" Ross replied not quite knowing if he was lying or not.

"Okay" Chandler said choosing to believe his friend.

They continued the rest of the journey in silence.


	19. corey's comeuppance

**Here's the next chapter of a troubled teenager. Sorry if its a bit long (you'll all think its really short now! haha) Well in this chapter Corey finally gets his comeuppance. I think this will be the penultimate chapter (ooh go me with big words) Hope you all enjoy. Thank you all for your very kind reviews i love thema lot, makes me happy knowing i'm loved lol! Please read, enjoy and review**

**Love always xxxx**

* * *

"So this is were he lives?" Chandler said looking up at an old apartment block back in Greenwich Village.

"Yup, number23" Ross said before making his way to the door

"Ross, wait up!" Chandler said quickly following Ross.

Ross walked up the stairs and searched until he found apartment 23. Glancing at his watch he noticed it was 3:30am.

"Jeez man, you could slow down once in a while" Chandler puffed finally catching up to Ross "So this it," he said motioning his head towards the door

"Yup, only now I'm here I don't know what to do" Ross half laughed before looking totally strung out.

"I told you this was a stupid idea," Chandler muttered

"It's not," Ross said before knocking on the door. No one answered

"Maybe he's not in," Chandler said

"Maybe he's asleep" Ross tried to be sarcastic but failed miserably.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised, it is gone 3am" Chandler sighed

"Ha, Ha" Ross wasn't impressed "I'll talk to the super in the morning, they get up round 6 don't they?"

"How should I know? I'm not a super" Chandler replied

Ross dismissed Chandler's comment, "Let's go"

"I'm not coming back tomorrow," Chandler told him

"Neither am I, we're sleeping in my car" Ross explained

"What? I am not sleeping in your car" Chandler protested

"Where you gonna sleep then?" Ross enquired

Chandler thought for a moment before sighing and saying "Fine, the car it is"

* * *

Feeling the empty space on the other side of the bed, Rachel woke up, she looked at her clock. It displayed 6:30am. Feeling worried that Ross had gone out and not come back; Rachel dialled in his mobile number. It was ringing.

"Hello this is Ross… Dr. Ross Geller PHD. I can't get to my cell now, so you can either try back later or leave a message after the beep"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"Ross, it's Rachel, where are you? It's 6:34am now and if you're not back by 8:00am Emma and me will be leaving for the hospital. Call me as soon as you get this. Bye"

Rachel put down the phone and walked into the kitchen

"Where's dad? Emma said yawning as she walked into the kitchen

"I don't know" Rachel sighed "But I'm sure he'll be back soon" Rachel forced a smile as not to worry Emma.

"I hope he's back soon, I want to get to the hospital" Emma sighed, "I miss Lyle"

"I know sweetie, I do to… but I'm sure he'll be back home soon" Rachel smiled

"I hope so mom, I hope so," Emma said sadly as she stared into her tea.

"Oh honey, think positive" Rachel hugged Emma.

"I'm trying to" Emma replied, "It's just hard"

"I know sweetie. I know" Rachel said.

* * *

Ross stretched as he woke up. Glancing at the display he saw it was 7:00am

"The super will definitely be up by now," he said to himself

Deciding not to wake Chandler, Ross got up and left the car. He went back into the building and called on the super's door. A young man opened it.

"Hello, My name is Ross Geller, I'm looking for a previous tenant of yours" Ross began "Corey was his name, he lived in apartment 23"

"Ah yes, I remember him" The super said unimpressed "Moved out about 10 months ago… maybe not even that…"he continued before telling Ross Corey's new address "He lives there with a guy name Frank Buffay apparently"

Ross stood back a minute "Frank Buffay?" Ross asked

"Yeah, he's around the same age as him, probably some crack den they got!" the super laughed

"Yeah…" Ross muttered thinking about which it was "Well thanks for your help… Jerry" Ross said looking at the guys name tag

"No problem, anything else… Jerry's your man" The super smiled before grabbing his mop and walking off.

Ross left the building and got back to the car. Chandler was still asleep in the passenger seat.

"Chandler" Ross said getting in the car "Wake up"

"What!" Chandler said sitting up quick

"I know where he lives" Ross said putting the key in the ignition

"That's nice" Chandler said rubbing his eyes and yawning

"He lives with a guy named Frank Buffay" Ross said

"As in Phoebe's brother?" Chandler said waking up

"Nope, Phoebe's brothers triplet" Ross said

"Man, this is getting confusing" Chandler remarked as Ross began driving

"Yeah, well at least I know where he lives" Ross said "Time for some ass kicking"

"Yeah good luck with that" Chandler said turning towards the window and falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Ah, Good Morning Ms Geller, Mrs Geller" Doctor Reed said "I see Mr Geller is not with you today"

"No, my husband had some business to attend to" Rachel lied

"Okay then, as you know Lyle had septicaemia, a form of blood poisoning. We gave him antibiotics to help fight off the bacteria causing the poisoning. Luckily Lyle has responded well to the antibiotics and seems to be making a recovery. Of course we will be keeping a check on him and he will remain in intensive care for a short while. But I'm sure he'll be home very soon" Doctor Reed explained

"Oh that's wonderful" Rachel smiled hugging Emma

"So are you sure he'll be okay?" Emma asked breaking the hug and turning to the doctor

"I have every hope" Doctor Reed smiled "You can go in and see him if you want to"

"Yes please" Emma replied following the Doctor into Lyle's room.

"He's looking better already don't you think?" Rachel said looking down on Lyle.

"I can't tell, he still looks the same" Emma said a tear rolling down her cheek

"Em don't cry, you heard the doctor, he'll be fine"

"I know… but doctors can be wrong can't they" Emma questioned

"Yes… but a lot of the time they aren't" Rachel replied

"But they are sometimes" Emma muttered to quiet for Rachel to hear.

"Listen sweetie, I'm going to try get your dad again on his cell. I'll be right back"

"Okay mom"

* * *

All of a sudden the theme tune of Jurassic Park rang out through the street.

"Oh my god, I do not believe you" Chandler cringed as Ross got out his mobile

"What its cool" Ross said "Hello, Dr. Ross Gel…" he was cut off

"Yeah I get it, I've heard it a lot. Listen, have you seen Chandler?" Monica sounded panicked

"Yeah he's here with me, why?" Ross replied casually

"Why? Maybe because he disappeared last night, didn't leave a note and I had no idea were he was" Monica yelled at her brother

"Okay Mon, calm down, here I'll just put him on," Ross said handing his mobile to Chandler who was shaking his head in protest. Finally he took the phone

"Hey honey," he said quietly

"Where the hell are you?" Monica shouted down the phone

"I'm outside one of Pheebs' triplets apartments, Frank" Chandler explained, whilst confusing himself

"What are you doing there?" Monica asked puzzled

"I don't know, it was one of Ross's weird ideas again, I'll explain it all when I get home" Chandler said

"And when will that be?" Monica said impatiently

"As soon as, probably two hours or so" Chandler said

"Okay then, see you when you get back" Monica replied

"I love you"

"I love you too" Monica's voice softened

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Now your not schmoozing with you wife, c'mon and help me find this Corey" Ross said taking back his mobile

"Schmoozing?" Chandler muttered confusingly "Anyway Ross, have you phoned Rachel or let her no were you are?"

"I couldn't do that, she'd stop me, saying it wasn't worth it" Ross explained

"And is it?" Chandler asked

Ross ignored his question and carried on walking

Rachel had been trying to get through to Ross for 10 minutes now but it was engaged.

"Maybe Monica will know" Rachel muttered to herself as she began to key in the number.

"Hello, Geller-Bing" Monica said answering the phone

"Hey Mon, its me" Rachel said

"Oh hey Rach, how is everything, how's Lyle?" Monica asked

"Oh, he's getting better, the doctor said that he's responding well to the antibiotics, and that the septicaemia is clearing. They said he'll be off intensive care soon"

"Oh well that's good news!"

"I know, I think Emma is taking it hard though, I've told her to stay positive"

"Awww, the poor girl, she must be going through hell, more so than the rest of us" Monica sighed

"Yeah… I'm sure when she sees him recovering that she'll be a bit more positive" Rachel told her

"I'm sure she will" Monica responded

"Oh by the way have you seen Ross lately?" Rachel asked

"Well I spoke to him just before" Rachel sighed with relief. He was okay.

"What did he say" she asked

"Well he's with Chandler and he said that he was outside Frank Jr Jr's apartment" Monica said

"What? What's he doing…" Rachel suddenly felt sick to her stomach, she knew why he was there

"What is it Rach?"

"He's gone after Corey" Rachel stuttered

"Oh my god!" Monica replied

"Listen Mon, I'm going to have to go, I've got to go check he hasn't done anything stupid" Rachel explained "Talk to you soon" Rachel said hanging up and rushing into the hospital

"Emma" she said rushing up to her daughter

"What is it mom?" Emma said slightly panicked

"It's your dad" Rachel said taking a breath

"Oh my god what's happened" Emma said slightly hysterical

"He's gone after Corey, he must of overheard us talking last night" Rachel explained

"Oh my god! Why can't he just leave things alone" Emma retorted

"He's never been able to" Rachel said, "Are you coming with me or staying here with Lyle?"

"I'll come with you, Lyle will be okay for a few hours… won't he?" Emma asked

"Of course sweetie, now come on lets go"

They raced off and got into the car, before starting the journey to Franks apartment.

* * *

"This is it" Ross said pointing to the door

"Are you sure?" Chandler said

"Positive" Ross said knocking on the door

"Hang on" A voice came from inside

"Right, you ready?" Ross said turning to Chandler

"For what? What have I missed?" Chandler said puzzled

"Never mind" Ross replied as the door opened

Corey stood there in jeans and a t-shirt, he looked different to the last time Ross had saw him, but Ross couldn't forget his eyes and knew straight away it was him.

"What do you want?" Corey asked trying to shut the door.

"I want to talk to you" Ross said putting his foot in the door

"Listen, I haven't done anything to Emma" Corey said backing off as Ross let himself into the apartment

"Right, that's why she said you hurt her again, and that's why I heard shouting last night" Ross said getting angry

"I never hurt her" Corey replied

"Your doing it again" Ross said

"Doing what?" Corey quizzed confused

"Calling my daughter a liar" Ross said pushing him back onto the chair "Now you remember that little chat we had some months ago…" Ross began and Corey nodded his head "I said if you ever came near my daughter again, I'd kill you" Ross snarled

"Ross calm down" Chandler interjected

"No Chandler, I won't calm down, he deserves to pay for what he's done to my family" Ross said enraged. He lifted up his arm to punch Corey

"Listen Ross, it's not worth it, I told you this before" Chandler said grabbing Ross's arm

"If you care about Emma, you'll help me" Ross blackmailed Chandler

"I do care about Emma but I'm not going to play any part in this, I for one don't want to go to jail and miss my kids growing up" Chandler said dropping Ross's arm

"Whatever" Ross muttered before turning back to Corey

"Unlike my friend, I'm not as sensible as that, and when it comes to my family, its very personal" Ross said leaning closer to Corey

"Listen, I never ment to hurt Emma" Corey said his voice shaking

"I'm sure you didn't just like you didn't mean to almost kill her baby…" Ross said taking a grip on Corey's t-shirt "You'll never come near my family again, do you understand" Ross said pulling him up of the chair. Leaning forward Corey butted Ross, who fell to the floor. Corey picked up a pole and stood above him Chandler moved towards Corey

"Drop the pole man" Chandler said trying to calm him down

"Back off!" Corey screamed

"I mean it drop the pole" Chandler said edging forward

"Fucking Back off!" Corey yelled

"Drop it!" Chandler said he quickly glanced over to Ross who was laying on the floor his nose pouring with blood. However in that split second glance Corey swung the pole and smacked the back of Chandler's legs. He fell to the floor.

Suddenly a girl's scream filled the apartment.

"Oh my god, Dad, Uncle Chandler" Emma crouched down besides them "Corey you bastard!" She looked up at him. He dropped the pole,

"Emma, I had no choice, they were coming at me. It was self defence," Corey said

"Liar!" Emma screamed as she threw her arm and smacked Corey in the face knocking him backwards "That was for my dad" she punched him again "That was for my Uncle Chandler" and then she kicked him "And that was for all the shit you've put me and my family through" She turned around and went to help Ross and Chandler as Corey fell to the floor in pain.


	20. to a bright future

**The end is near. Thanks for all of your reviews throughout this story, they've been wonderful. Special thanks to Jayne-Leigh, rachgreengeller, Mondler4EvEr, Dr Kerry Weaver, Broadway Diva, bingisback, Ruby Potter and Dani Sutherland who have reviewed and supported me all throughout the story. It was greatly appreciated and you really inspired me to keep going. So this chapter is dedicated to you all. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. So this is the final chapter of A troubled teenager. Hope you enjoy it. Please Review and tell me what you think. Love always xxxxxxxx **

* * *

"Dad? Chandler, are you okay?" Emma asked noticing her dad's bloody nose, she handed him a tissue

"Thanks" Ross said taking the tissue

"Oh my god" Rachel said running into the apartment "What happened" she asked noticing her husband, her friend and Corey lying on the floor.

"They came to pick a fight" Emma said obviously annoyed "and lost" she quietly sniggered

"What happened to him?" Rachel pointed at Corey

"He screwed with me!" Emma smiled slightly now can you get Ross and Chandler out of here, I wanna talk to him" Emma asked

"Honey, I don't know" Rachel said

"Your not staying here with him" Ross argued through a tissue

"Dad, I am. I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't started this"

Ross thought for a second "Okay… but if your not down in 10 minutes I'll be back up"

"To do what? Get butted in the nose?" Chandler quipped as Rachel helped him to his feet.

Ross ignored Chandler but followed him as they and Rachel left the apartment.

"Listen Corey… I'm sorry for my Dad coming round like that. I would have rather not seen you again," Emma said perching on the arm of a chair

"I still think we can make it work" Corey said holding his face

"Face it. Its over… how many times…" Emma sighed "Feel free to call the cops… but you don't even have a case… besides the fact they'd laugh you got your ass kicked by a young girl" Emma said

"I'm not calling the cops" Corey muttered, "I wouldn't"

"Good. Now, goodbye Corey. Delete my number and forget I existed. It's what I'm doing to you" Emma said

"But what about Lyle, he's my son" Corey protested

"If you're that bothered…" Emma began "I'll see you in court"

And with that she left. Not once looking back in his direction.

* * *

"I can't believe you went after him" Rachel said smacking Ross and Chandler upside the head

"What? It wasn't like it was my idea" Chandler said rubbing his head

"I had to, I couldn't let him get away with it" Ross said

"You have to learn to let things go" Rachel sighed "And besides, I think Emma can hold her own"

"You got that right" Emma said walking up behind them

"Emma, how did it go?" Ross asked

"I told him to stay away and he said he wouldn't call the cops" Emma explained "Now if it's okay with you. I just want to concentrate on looking after Lyle"

"Okay" Rachel smiled "Let's just get Chandler home and explain to Monica"

* * *

6 months (or so) later

"You look stunning" Rachel said as Emma came out of her room dressed in rough denim jean, a pink Ralph Lauren top and her hair straightened to perfection.

"Only the best for Lyle's 1st birthday" Emma grinned

"Where is the birthday boy anyway?" Rachel asked smoothing down her top.

"He's napping. He looks so cute" Emma smiled as she applied some mascara

"He always does" Rachel smiled "always"

Lyle had recovered from the Meningitis and was taken home in three weeks. Emma had never heard from Corey again. She had thought that maybe a solicitor would phone her but nothing. It just proved her point that Corey never really cared about her or Lyle. Knowing she made the right choice was a great feeling for Emma and now on Lyle's first birthday Emma felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Hey aunt Monica, this food smells yummy" Emma said greeting Monica with a hug

"I'm glad you think so, I've made bits of everything" Monica explained

"That's great aunt Monica, thanks" Emma smiled

"No problem"

Emma walked into the living room where Jack and Erica were playing on the games console; Chandler was eagerly awaiting to play the winner.

"Hey guys" Emma said sitting down next to Chandler

"Hey Em, how's it going?" Chandler asked

"It's pretty good, I can't wait for this party, it's the start of a new part of mine and Lyle's life" Emma smiled "And it's going to be perfect" she sat back and rested as she watched the game being played. Half an hour later, the food was being laid out and the first knock on the door came.

"I'll get it" Erica said jumping up off the floor and running to the front door.

"Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Mike" Erica hugged them both

"Hi Erica" Phoebe said as she walked into the house.

Phoebe and Mike greeted everyone accordingly before getting a drink and having a chat with Ross and Rachel.

"So is Joey coming?" Phoebe asked looking round the room

"I don't know, I left a message on his cell and I never got a reply. So we'll just have to hope" Ross replied

"Ooh honey, remember that big poster we saw on the way over" Phoebe squealed excitedly

"What poster?" Ross and Rachel asked in unison

"Of Joey and his new blockbuster Lost Rider. It looks amazing" Mike said

"Oooh we should all go see it, when's it out?" Rachel asked excited

"I don't know, it just said coming soon" Mike replied

"Well, when it comes out, we'll go" Ross said "It's weird. Joey, our friend the star of a blockbuster"

"I know" Phoebe said

They all stood quietly for a moment before resuming normal conversation.

An hour or so into the party, and Emma finally brought Lyle down from his nap.

He was dressed in blue dungarees and a white t-shirt.

"Awww, he's adorable" Erica cooed as Emma brought him into the room

"I know" Emma smiled.

"He's gotten so big" Phoebe said

"I know" Emma smiled more.

"Is he talking yet?" Mike asked

"Know, but its getting close" Emma continued to smile

"Any day now" Ross said giving Emma a quick hug.

Just then the doorbell went. Emma and Lyle went over

"Let's see who's at the door then shall we?" Emma said to Lyle who gurgled and laughed. Emma opened the door.

"Uncle Joey!" She shrieked hugging him making sure not to squash Lyle at the same time.

"Hey Em! How are you?" Joey grinned; he was holding a bag of presents

"Wow your like Santa" Chandler joked as he came to greet his best friend

"Chandler!" Joey practically jumped on him "I missed ya buddy" Chandler and Joey hugged.

"And Ross and Rach!" Joey grinned hugging them both

"It's great to see you" Ross returned Joey's grin.

After Joey had greeted Phoebe, Monica, Mike and the twins in turn, they all sat in the living room whilst Joey handed out gifts for everyone ranging from a signed photo of the cast of the movie for Rachel to a gold watch for Chandler. They all thanked Joey for their gifts and Emma gave him a hug on behalf of Lyle for his gifts, which included a t-shirt saying, "my uncle's a movie star"

"By the way guys" Joey said as he moved out the way of Monica who was collecting wrapping paper to iron later "You're all invited to the premiere"

The gang's jaws dropped.

"Seriously? A premiere" Erica shrieked with delight "My friends are going to be so jealous"

"Who said it meant you?" Chandler joked and Erica's face fell

"So I can't go?"

"Of course you can" Joey laughed and Chandler joined in.

"I can't go" Emma said sadly "I have Lyle, and you can't take a baby to a premiere"

"Honey, we'll get Nan and Grandad to mind him, they won't mind" Rachel said as Emma's face lit up

"Okay, I'll be there" then.

They all chatted for another hour or so, whilst munching on food. Joey explained all the details of his love scenes with Jack who looked stunned; he'd only ever gotten to first base with his girlfriend. When Monica realised what they were talking about she quickly scolded Joey for putting the wrong sort of ideas into her son's head. Emma and Erica chatted about Lyle and other things. Whilst the rest of the gang just chatted about life.

"Happy Birthday to you" Ross came in singing with a Sesame Street cake with one lit candle in the middle

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lyle, happy birthday to you" the rest of the gang joined in singing. Emma leaned over with Lyle and blew the candle out as everyone cheered.

"Can I just say a few words?" Emma asked as everyone finished cheering. After a few nodding heads she began

"I'd just like to thank you all over the past year, we've been through a lot. All different things some good and some sad. And I think its amazing that after all we go through we still remain together" Emma looked at Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, Monica and Chandler " I would also like to thank you for your support with Lyle, you've made it so easy on me, and I know that I wouldn't be happier anywhere else in the world. And so I ask you to raise your glasses and toast to a bright future filled with friendship, support and love. Thank you all" Emma smiled and raised her glass

The other's followed suit, "To a bright future"

The End.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, i'm really going to miss writing this. I know it had a happy sappy ending but i didn't want to make it sad. So hope you enjoyed it. Look out for any other fics i write :) love always xxxxx**


End file.
